


As long as we don't choose, everything is possible.

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Пять лет назад Лили погибла, защищая своих сыновей. Чарли объявили избранным, спасшим магический мир, а Гарри скрыли в магловском мире для защиты. Вот только мир магии не сказка, чтобы все это было правдой.У Северуса уже пару лет, как немеют руки от клятв и выборов, что он сделал. Лишь об одном из них он не сожалеет.Он видит сон о старом друге, что был похоронен без тела. Друге, что говорил загадочные вещи. Возможно, пора уже прислушаться к его словам. Пока для всех из них не стало поздно.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus & Severus & Death Eaters, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. rethinking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As long as we don't choose, everything is possible.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293117) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Лили Поттер умерла, отдав жизнь за жизнь сыновей. Чарли нарекли Мальчиком-Кто-Выжил, а Гарри забыли. Правду знали лишь Альбус, Джеймс, Сириус и Ремус. Они сами поверили в свою ложь. Джеймс особенно. Ведь Чарли обожал летать, у него были фамильные черные волосы и карие глаза. А Гарри понимал змей. Лили сказала, что все в порядке, но после ее смерти это тоже забыли. Добившись ее и потеряв, Джеймс как будто потерял и чувства к ней. Он ведь должен был жить дальше. 

Темного Лорда объявили мертвым. Хотя многие его сторонники избежали наказания, как ни странно. Нападение на Лонгботтомов и несколько других семей взял на себя Барти Крауч-младший. Он был поцелован дементором в зале суда. Вина за остальные нападения свалилась на Антонина Долохова и Рабастана Лестрейнджа. Их вытащили адвокаты через несколько лет. Вину за украденную из Министерства информацию и убийство Игоря Каркарова взял на себя Северус Снейп. Альбус вытащил его из Азкабана, списав его грехи.

Министерство Магии свою работу сделало. Основные нападения они прикрыли. Темного Лорда больше нет. Больше можно не волноваться. Никому и в голову не приходило, что Пожиратели Смерти будут прикрывать друг друга.

Что Темный Лорд когда-то с уважением относился к своим подчиненным. Он хотел обезопасить магов. Особенно детей. Чтобы никто не получил такое же жестокое и несчастное дество, как он сам. Но он начал меняться. Стал жестоким. Стал пытать и унижать своих людей. Они не смогли понять, что произошло с их сильным и целеустремленным Лордом. 

Светлые маги не знали, что Лестрейнджи, отходящие от пыток и постоянного давления, нападут на Лонгботтомов почти в беспамятстве. Что Барти вытащит их из под носа авроров, спрячет и возьмет вину на себя. Когда Белла наконец пришла в себя, она рыдала так, что сердце сжималось. _Они потеряли еще и Барти._

Они потеряли Реджи. Тихого и мягкого Регулуса, кому бы в кабинете планы составлять, а не на поле боя бегать. В его смерти обвинили самих Пожирателей. Цисси рыдала несколько дней. _Ее любимого кузена больше не было с ними._ Это лишь усилило нестабильное состояние Беллатрисы, страдавшей от древнего таланта Блэков. 

Смех за общим столом, планы на будущее, склоки Регулуса и Фенрира. _Когда оборотень предложил укус на общем собрании, а Регулус покрыл его матом, Нарцисса аж за сердце схватилась, а Родольфус гордо потрепал Реджи по волосам._ Все это осталось в прошлом.  
_______________________________________________________________

_Пока выбор не сделан, впереди лишь возможности. Почему люди сожалеют о своем выборе, Сев?_

_Сделали неправильный, разве нет?_

_Но ведь это их выбор. Правильного выбора не существует._  
_______________________________________________________________

_Ветер меняется. Как забавно._

_Ветра даже нет, Реджи._

_Странно, что ты не видишь. Почему ты не проверял свои таланты?_

_Мою маму изгнали из семьи. Семейная магия покинула ее, ты знаешь об этом._

_Хмм. Слушай ветер все-таки, Сев._  
____________________________________________________________________

Северус моргнул, прогоняя сон. Почему ему приснился Реджи? Это было так давно. Будто в другой жизни. Он со вздохом закрыл глаза. Что бы сказал Регулус, увидев его сейчас? А Лили? 

Друг, которого они похоронить то не смогли. И сестра, которую он все еще любит. Изначально он думал, что был в любви. Но он просто любил дорогого для себя человека. Которого сам и предал.

Когда они поссорились, они оба не простили. Она оскорбление, он смех. Они оба были злы. Он пошел в Пожиратели, она вышла за Поттера. Когда он извинялся перед ней, он не хотел ее терять. Но делал это для себя. Когда он понял это, то перестал. Она заслужила искренних извинений. Он думал, что однажды принесет их ей. Но однажды не наступило.

Он взял клятву помогать Гарри, потому что думал о ней. Но он чувствовал, что что-то не так. _Поэтому ему приснился Регулус?_ Выбор. Он сделал столько клятв и выборов, но не сожалел лишь о последнем. Но Реджи был прав. О каком сожалении могла идти речь, если он сам это выбрал?

Северус вытянул левую руку. На запястье сверкнула красная нить клятвы. Его рука начала неметь пару лет назад. Альбус сказал, что у Гарри просто легкие проблемы с семьей, ничего серьезного. _Но он всегда так говорил._ Когда умерла мама Северуса, чье здоровье подорвали вечные ссоры с его отцом. Когда Темный Лорд просил разрешение остаться в Хогвартсе на лето. 

Что же ты скрываешь, Альбус? Северус ни на грамм ему не верил. Северус знал, что его считают предателем среди Пожирателей Смерти. Они не знали, что он прикрывал их до конца. Он не говорит от этом. Он не уверен, что хочет быть с ними. Но на стороне Дамблдора он не хочет быть тоже.

Северус знает, что Гарри настоящий избранный. Альбус сказал, что хочет, чтобы мальчик вырос вдали от славы, чтобы был в безопасности. _Ложь._ Северус чувствует ее кожей. Он что-то скрывает. Ото всех. 

_Реджи._

У Блэков гулял дар прорицания среди предков. Но теперь от него остались лишь отголоски, сводящие с ума. Но Регулус говорил вещи, что имели смысл позже. Северус подозревал, что у него был этот дар. Он не знал, что стало с его другом.

Был он убит? Реджи не мог просто сбежать, но... Если что-то случилось? Непредвиденное? Что-то заставило его исчезнуть. Его выбор. Регулус бы не сожалел. Что бы он сделал сейчас?

Северус знал ответ. Действовал. Нашел мальчика в одиночку. _Хмм. Слушай ветер все-таки, Сев._ Таланты. Северус знает, что его талант в зельях. Есть еще? Он мог бы узнать у гоблинов за хорошую цену. Если так подумать...

Северус всегда хотел избавиться от крови отца. Варить зелья где-нибудь подальше от Англии. Открыть аптеку, возможно. Жить спокойно и размеренно.

Северус наконец поднялся с кровати. Регулус даже во снах не появляется случайно. Подсознание Снейпа что-то пыталось ему сказать. Возможно, в Гринготтсе он узнает ответы.

_____________________________________________________________________

Когда кровь отца покинула его тело, кровь других предков ударила по венам.

Его глаза приобрели темно-синий оттенок. Волосы стали блестящими и мягкими. Нос прямее и меньше. Кожа приобрела молочный цвет без нездорового оттенка. Но стали выделяться шрамы от Темного Лорда и миссий.

Реджи был прав все те годы назад. Северус понимает это еще до того, как на пергаменте проступит его наследственный тест.

Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц

Мать: Эйлин Снейп ранее Принц

Таланты: 

Зелья\Магия воздуха\Легилименция\Окклюменция

Род:

Принц - Лорд\Когтевран - Лорд

Родство:

Слизерин - одна ветвь, поделенная 304 года назад на Принц и Мракс

Хранилища:

107\207\344\563\598

Собственность:

Дом Снейпов\Особняк Принцев\Замок Когтевран

-Я родственник Темного Лорда? - как-то устало уточнил Северус.

-Очень дальний, - ответил гоблин. - Мраксы были главной ветвью семьи, а Принцы одной из боковых.

-Как я получил титул Принцев? 

-От вашей матери отреклись, но не от вас. Вы единственный наследник семьи, так что состояние и титул перешли к вам автоматически после смерти вашего деда.

-Хранилище 598 под именем Снейп. Перенесите деньги из него в 563, а то закройте.  
_________________________________________________________

-Я, Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц, прошу Леди Магию признать клятвы о молчании и долге жизни, данные Северусом Тобиасом Снейпом, более недействительными. Я позволяю Леди Магии судить.

Северус почувствовал тепло в запястье и усмехнулся. Альбус не знал, что просил у него. Мало того, что клятва молчания была нелегальна, так ею он покрыл долг, который якобы должен Поттеру. Ведь молчание об инциденте на пятом курсе спасло Поттера, Блэка и Люпина от исключения.

Остались лишь две клятвы. О помощи Гарри. И служении Темному Лорду.

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он до последнего не верил, что тот убьет детей, поэтому просил пощадить лишь Лили. Но Волан-де-Морт больше не был тем справедливым лидером, за которым он пошел изначально.

А Лили он сам подвел. Он должен был убедиться, что ее сын в порядке. Вот только что-то мешало. Северус задумчиво посмотрел в окно. При такой клятве он должен был почувствовать, если мальчик был в опасности. Но его запястье немело как-то странно. Возможно, Альбус установил чары там, где был ребенок. Но зачем? Кому он его оставил? У Северуса было нехорошее предчувствие.


	2. old friend

Северус идет на зов клятвы в облике маленького черного кота. Даже Альбус не знал о его анимагической форме. Это очень удобно. Потому что сейчас вечер и люди давно вернулись домой с работы. Принц видит нужный дом. Ему не нравятся чары вокруг. Защитные есть, но они странные. Будто обваливающиеся. Но есть еще. Подавляющие магию. Шерсть на загривке Северуса встает дыбом. Не к добру.

Он проскальзывает в сад. Там ребенок лет пяти с глазами Лили. В ссадинах и мешковатой одежде. Он слишком маленький и худенький. Тогда Северус слышит голос _Петуньи Эванс_. Так вот что ты сделал, Альбус. Северус проходит в дом. Мужчина и женщина на кухне. Их сын в гостиной. Северус принимает человеческое обличье.

_-Давненько не виделись, Петунья._

Пригвоздить их к месту и посмотреть воспоминания. Так легко, что это даже оскорбительно. Чертов Дамблдор бросил малыша на пороге. Хотел его поддатливым. Чтобы он не мог защищаться. Чтобы кинуть перед Темным Лордом? _Лили не для этого отдала свою жизнь, ублюдки._

Северус колдует чары. Дурсли всем скажут, что уезжают семьей на пару месяцев в отпуск. Чары не выдадут, что Гарри больше не будет с ними. Мальчик заглядывает на кухню, когда Принц заканчивает. Он выглядет застенчивым и завороженным. Вокруг Северуса трещит магия. Мужчина опустился на одно колено.

-Здравствуй, Гарри. - _Маглы звали его фриком, чтоб их._ \- Я старый друг твоей мамы. Ты помнишь ее?

Гарри неуверенно кивает, но молчит. Северус уже увидел в воспоминаниях Дурслей, что он почти не говорит. Они не любят замечать его. Северус смотрит ему в глаза, прямо в сознание. _Лили говорит, что змеи не плохие. Голос Джеймса полон презрения и толики страха. Шрам Гарри от заклятия, а Чарли от обломка крыши._ Дамблдору не требовалось усилий убедить Поттера отдать малыша маглам. Тот был рад избавиться от змееуста.

-Гарри, хочешь уйти из этого дома? Туда, где тебе будет тепло и комфортно?

Глаза мальчика сияют. Он быстро кивает. Северус видел такое сияние в зеленых глазах. Когда показывал Лили магию. _Я не подведу еще и его, Лили, клянусь._ Он знает, что Лили любила мужа и сыновей. Но Джеймс был бесполезным человеком. Он занимался воспитанием одного сына. Северус никогда не был хорошим человеком. Он был циничен и даже жесток. Он позаботится лишь об одном ребенке. На остальное ему плевать.  
_____________________________________________  
В Гринготтсе мальчика вылечивают от всех старых ран и ссадин. Список заставляет сжимать зубы. Северус делает кровное усыновление. И объясняет Гарри о зелье регрессии возраста. Это превратит его в малыша и частично стерет воспоминания о Дурслях. Ребенок сразу кивает. Он умен не по годам, как была Лили. Он знает, что ему нужна защита. И он не хочет помнить тех маглов. Зелье молодит его до двухлетнего возраста. Он почти ничего не помнит, но все еще не говорит и цепляется за Северуса. Его глаза приобрели болотный оттенок из-за зелья для усыновления. Это немного печально, но безопаснее.

Гадриан Северус Принц

Мать: Лили Поттер ранее Эванс  
Отец: Северус Принц

Таланты: 

Зелья\Парселтанг

Род:

Принц - наследник\Когтевран - наследник\Певерелл - наследник\Гриффиндор - наследник

Родство:

Слизерин - через Певереллов

-Почему у Поттера нет титула? - нахмурился Северус. - Он бы об этом хвастался.

-Он не вступал в права, - покачал головой гоблин. - Вы можете выступать, как прокси от имени сына. 

-Если он родственен Слизерину, то Темный Лорд родственен Певереллам?

-Так и есть. Они потомки разных братьев. Темный Лорд следующий Лорд Певерелл на самом деле.

Северус усиленно думает. Регулус рассказывал ему тонкости подобного однажды. Его учил дед. Чтобы всегда найти лазейку. Ах.

-Я ведь родственен Темному Лорду, - медленно говорит он. - Я могу попросить Леди Магию назначить меня прокси всех семей, пока он не вступит в права сам?

Гоблин медленно усмехается.

-Это возможно. Вы никогда не станете Лордом, но прокси другое дело. Ни Темный Лорд, ни Гадриан не затребовали свои права. Салазар Слизерин оставил магию в собственной крови, чтобы его власть не попала в чужие руки. Кто-то из семьи может взять временное управление, пока наследник не займет свое место.

-Хо, - протянул Северус. - Поттеры из семьи Певерелл. Их состояние тоже?

-Да,- подтвердил гоблин. - У семьи Поттер изначально было достаточное состояние, но много детей, так что действующая семья вскоре начнет потреблять финансы семьи Певерелл, если Лорд не объявится.

-Тогда почему Джеймс Поттер не вступил в права? Дамблдор знает? - сузил глаза Северус.

Гоблин задумчиво наклоняет голову.

-Вероятнее всего. Альбус Дамблдор изучал историю Певереллов, искал потомков. Я не знаю, почему он не сообщил об этом Поттерам.

-Слизерин, Гриффиндор и Когтевран, - произнес Северус. - Три основателя. А что с Пуффендуй?

-Главная ветвь себя изжила. - Гоблин порылся в бумагах. - У основательницы было много детей. Сейчас существует несколько ветвей, относящихся к семье Пуффендуй. Но сама семья потеряла свое состояние и влияние.

-В отличие от других. Кто мог бы вмешаться в дела Хогвартса. - Северус медленно усмехается. - Похоже, Дамблдору будет несладко.

Гоблин в предвкушении усмехнулся. Их раса никогда не любила старого мага.

-Я, Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц, прошу Леди Магию наделить меня правами прокси всех семей, родственных мне и моему сыну, пока Лорды каждой из них не вступят в свои права. Я позволяю Леди Магии вынести решение.

Северус почувствовал тепло во лбу. Гоблин протянул ему зачарованный пергамент и нож. Северус уколол ладонь и капнул кровью на пергамент. Гоблин быстро пробежал глазами.

-Слизерин, Певерелл, Гриффиндор теперь под вашим контролем.

-Хорошо. Но почему у Гарри не отразилась семья Поттеров в тесте?

-Похоже, они удалили его из семьи. Не полностью, но он не может ничего наследовать. Не будь он старшим ребенком, они бы смогли удалить его из семьи окончательно.

-Похоже, мы их опередим. 

-Будете делать все сейчас?

-Нет, сначала поговорю со старым другом.  
_____________________________________________________

Северус помнил Регулуса. Тихий, мягкий и уткнувшийся в книжки. Он всегда знал, что сказать, как подбодрить. Слизеринцы ненавидили Сириуса за то, что тот бросил такого брата. Реджи лишь отмахивался. Похоже, ему давно перестало быть больно от этого. Это лишь заставляло презирать Сириуса еще больше.

Родители Регулуса не прожили долго после окончания войны. Лишь Арктурус остался. Но для Лорда Блэка наследником был лишь один человек. Арктурус выбросил Сириуса из семьи полностью, оставив без денег и семейной магии. Тот едва удержался в аврорах после. Всегда ненавидел семью, но именно из нее происходила его истинная сила. Арктурус запечатал свое завещание. Он Лорд Блэк. Он и не такое мог себе позволить. Никто не знал, кому ушло его состояние. Дамблдор пытался выяснить. Вероятно, хотел, чтобы оно ушло Сириусу. Ха. Магия ударила так, что Альбусу сломало руку. Если бы он продолжил, то мог и магии лишиться. Арктурус был не лыком шит, как говорится.

Реджи пошел в него. Это все знали. Он не был слаб, как думали гриффиндорцы. Наоборот. Фенрир это первым почувствовал, потому и предложил укус. Вот почему Северус не удивился, вогда в особняк Принцев прилетела ворона с адресом.

Но он удивился, когда пришел в пекарню "Кофейный сон" во Франции.

Черные волосы стали седыми. Серые глаза почти белыми. Тонкое тело мускулистым, но все с той же стройной талией. На правой щеке появился ожог.

-Ты наконец послушал ветер, Сев?

-Это заняло больше времени, чем хотелось бы, Реджи.


	3. talk

Одна из хозяек пекарни, Анет, включила мультфильмы по телевизору для Гадриана, кто тут же приклеился к нему глазами. Реджи махнул рукой, создавая чары. Маглы их не услышат, но его люди другое дело. Северус уже заметил мага с протезом вместо правой руки и жутким шрамом в районе левого уха, сидящего за соседним столиком.

Северус рассказал о событиях, произошедших с исчезновения Регулуса. Изменения в Темном Лорде, смерть Барти, отчаяние остальных, пророчество, Дамблдор, Гарри. Что-то Реджи явно знал, но что-то нет. Принц видел, как его глаза зажигались в некоторых местах рассказа. 

-Объясняет изменения в тебе, - усмехнулся Блэк. - Не только внешние.

-Я чувствую, будто мой характер тоже немного меняется, - поделился Северус. - Я будто стал спокойнее. Как я понял, это черта Когтевран.

-Вероятно, без крови отца, другая кровь пробудила спящие гены. Ты стал прокси, так?

-Да. Я могу удалить Поттеров из семейной линии, но сначала я хотел посоветоваться.

Реджи кивнул и начал собственный рассказ. О крестражах и делении души. О трансгрессии почти за границы Британии. О работе в магловской полицейской организации. О Бишопе, сидящем за столом рядом. Тот отсалютовал им стаканчиком с кофе.

-Крестражи, - пробормотал Северус. - Поэтому он так изменился?

-Да, изменения происходят уже после первого, он еще долго продержался. - Регулус постучал по столу пальцами. - Знаешь, я испытал разочарование в нем тогда. Это было так странно. Тот, кто хотел обезопасить нас всех, пошел такой дорогой.

Северус его прекрасно понимал. Для Реджи это могло быть как предательство самой магии.

-Честно говоря, я не очень понимаю, почему он пошел на это, - нахмурился Принц. - Разве подобное не снизило его силу на самом деле?

-Так и есть. Я нашел очень старые записи о крестражах. После создания первого маг становится одержим этим. Он сам того не понимает, но стремится к еще большему числу крестражей. Даже если он хочет прекратить в душе, он не может. Не в случае Темного Лорда. За эти годы я многое обдумал. Есть моменты, которые меня смущают.

-Дамблдор? - угадал Северус.

-Именно. Книга о крестражах, которую нашел Волан-де-Морт, была в библиотеке Хогвартса. Почему? Дамблдор знал, как ему живется в приюте. Почему он никогда не помогал таким детям? Почему на должности профессора Защиты от темных искусств все еще проклятие, хотя его можно сломать? 

-Он также не рассказал о Певереллах. Из-за того, что они могут вмешаться в дела Хогвартса?

-Ты слышал о сказках Барда Бидля? Дары Смерти. Мы с Бишопом говорили с Гриндевальдом. Тот подтвердил, что они с Дамблдором их искали.

Регулус рассказал о том разговоре. Что в дуэли между нимим погибла сестра Альбуса. Северус потер подбородок.

-Он не хотел верить, что он не нужен брату и сестре, - задумчиво произнес он. - Может, в этом дело? Он просто _не хочет_ верить, что с детьми могут жестоко обращаться. По сути, он сам бросил семью ради Гриндевальда. Он не хочет замечать собственные ошибки. Но он продолжает поиски, так?

-Так сказал Геллерт. У Дамблдора уже есть палочка, мантия у Поттеров. Но ему нужен камень.

Регулус растянул губы в улыбке. Северус опустил взгляд на камень, висящий на его груди.

-Ты всегда был лисой, а не змеей, - тихо рассмеялся Северус.

-Спасибо, - польщенно кивнул Реджи. - Он был в кольце Мраксов, что понятно. Я забрал его как плату за сохранность крестражей, так сказать.

Принц покачал головой. В этом весь Регулус.

-В этом дело, хах, - произнес Северус. - Но только ли? - Реджи покачал головой. - Я тоже так думаю. После дуэли с Гриндевальдом прошли десятки лет. Альбус начал по-немногу терять авторитет. Новый Темный Лорд пришелся кстати. Но Том Реддл оказался сильнее.

-Тогда появилось пророчество, - подтвердил Блэк. - Меня это немного смущает. Как они выбрали ребенка?

-Гарри, Чарли и Невилл, - перечислил Северус. - Последние два довольно слабы магически. Что удивительно в случае Чарли. Разве он не должен быть сильнее? Хотя нет. Поттеры роднились со многими сильными магами. И так или иначе были родственены им.

-Магия начала себя изживать. Лили предотвратила это, так как она маглорожденная. Но это видно по Гарри.

Гадриан на секунду посмотрел на них и вернулся к мультику, сжимая плюшевого дракона, которого Северус ему купил по пути во Францию.

-И он змееуст, - пробормотал Северус. - Они просто свалили бы это на него, даже если бы избранным оказался Чарли.

-Эти маглы, - поморщился Реджи. - Думаю, ты прав, Сев. Дамблдор хотел его поддатливым. Выглядеть героем в его глазах, кто спас его от них. Чтобы давить на чувство вины и отправлять на смерть.

Северус непроизвольно оскалился. _Не на его часах._ Регулус указал на шрам Гарри.

-Я чувствую магию. - Северус замер. - Подозреваю, Дамблдор тоже.

-Гадриан стал крестражем? - Реджи кивнул. - Дамблдор знал о крестражах давно. Об этом он обязан был знать. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри и Волан-де-Морт убили друг друга?

-Все ради общего блага. Девиз Геллерта, кстати.

-Сможешь вытащить?

-Нет, я не могу переносить крестражи из живых. Но если Волан-де-Морт вернет остальные крестражи себе, то даже без этой части будет в нормальном состоянии.

Северус отпил кофе из кружки. Он бы не хотел лезть в это, но речь шла о жизни сына Лили.

-Думаешь, он сделает это? - с сомнением спросил Принц. - Он иногда выглядел так, будто просыпался от долгого сна, но...

Они вздохнули.

-Если он действительно попал под влияние магии души, то сделает. Вопрос, что он сделает _потом_? - Реджи откинулся на спинку стула. - Лорд, которого мы знали, еще там? Как ты думаешь?

Северус помолчал. У них с Волан-де-Мортом было много общего, они часто говорили, когда тот был еще в себе. Он даже нравился Северусу, но теперь это в прошлом. Как и многое другое.

-Не знаю, - покачал он головой. - Но это стоит попытки. Ради Гадриана. Крестраж как-то влияет на него?

-Полагаю, он может чувствовать эмоции Волан-де-Морта. Они смогут общаться мысленно, если потренируются. Знаешь, если Гарри попытаются убить, то первой умрет часть души Волан-де-Морта скорее всего. Но сам Темный Лорд не умрет, пока не умрет Гарри. Думаю, я смогу найти способ вытащить эту часть из Гарри. Но это может занять годы исследований.

-Это хоть что-то. Чарли шесть. Он пойдет в Хогвартс через пять лет. Нужно все приготовить к этому моменту.

-Ты будешь учить в школе?

Северус поморщился. Он этого совсем не хотел.

-Я попробую отвертеться. Скажу, что Пожиратели Смерти попросили помочь в поисках Темного Лорда. Все равно до поступления Поттера мне там делать нечего. А Гарри там не будет, - усмехнулся Северус. - Но ты знаешь, что стало с Темным Лордом?

-Подозреваю, он стал духом. Умереть то он не может. Два крестража у меня. Гарри с тобой. Змею он сам найдет. Осталось три. Два из них это Чаша и Диадема.

-Я Лорд Когтевран. Я могу попросить Леди Магию вернуть то, что мне принадлежит. Или указать путь.

-Второе лучше. Я подозреваю, один из крестражей в Хогвартсе. Посмотрим, Диадема это или что-то еще. Это сузит поиск.

-Сделаем так.

Бишоп повернул к ним голову.

-Что будем делать с Дурслями? Если подстроить смерть малыша, то это будет отличным поводом для удаления Поттеров из семьи. Ведь погиб наследник.

-Хорошая идея, - кивнул Регулус. - Но когда? В этом году?

Они задумались. Смерть ребенка оставит внушительное пятно на репутации Альбуса.

-Поработаем с гоблинами. Они не дадут смести это под ковер.

Северус посмотрел на Реджи.

-Кстати, Арктурус ведь знал?

-Да. Я пришел к нему, когда почувствовал его поиски. Сириус бушевал, а?

Северус фыркнул. Бишоп зубасто усмехнулся.

-Он скулил днями после этого. Его чуть из авроров не выперли, потому что его магия уменьшилась чуть ли не в половину. Такое возможно лишь, если Леди Магия сочла его недостойным. Он был крестным Гарри, кстати. Когда выйдет история с гибелью, его точно выкинут.

Реджи кивнул. Его правый глаз сверкнул синевой.

-Не только его. Они не так популярны, как были в школе, видимо.

-Они не повзрослели. Они пытались устроить какой-то пранк в коридорах Министерства, так Амелия Боунс их из здания вышвырнула. Даже Грюм рявкал на них пару раз, а ведь во время войны они ходили в любимцах.

-Вот только они никого особо не убили, нет? Лишь пару человек, хотя в драки постоянно лезли. Помню, Поттер в кого-то из своих однажды попал, - припомнил Регулус. - Сторонников Темного Лорда захватывали другие, а эти двое лишь заклятия палили.

-Это стало ясно лишь сейчас. Поттеру особо ничего сказать не могут из-за сына. Но эта история и его пошатнет.

Регулус кивнул.

-Где вы сейчас живете?

-В особняке Принцев. Я оставил старый дом на случай слежки. Мне нужно будет наведаться в замок Когтевран хотя. Гоблины сказали, там много книг. Пойдешь?

-Конечно. Ты думал о Визенгамоте? Лорды ведь являются судьями.

-Гоблины посмотрели. Дамблдор когда-то пытался голосовать от имени основателей, но магия не дала. Это можно использовать, если он что-то выкинет.

Бишоп отставил свой стаканчик.

-Он явно любит власть. Если он что-то потеряет, его перестанут слушать. Сейчас никто в Британии не верит в возвращение Темного Лорда, так?

Северус кивнул. Регулус вздохнул.

-Не знаю, намеренно или нет, но он создал нового Темного Лорда сам. Меня смущает пророчество. 

-Меня тоже. Трелони просто пьяница. И в любом случае пророчество лишь возможность.

Бишоп щелкнул пальцами.

-Если ты забрал мальчика, оно могло стать выполненым, ты знаешь? Что там было? Что они убьют друг друга или что-то вроде? Теперь это могло измениться. 

Северус оживился.

-В Министерстве есть Пожиратели Смерти. Я могу попросить одного найти пророчество. Если оно выполнено, это убедит людей в смерти Волан-де-Морта. Если нет, то мы его подделаем.

Реджи усмехнулся.

-Неплохо. Я дам тебе портключ. Можешь приходить сюда и оставлять Гадриана с Анет и Виолет.

-Мы с радостью посидим с ним, - кивнула женщина с каштановыми волосами.


	4. fire

Реджи постукивал по рулю пальцами в такт музыке. Он прекрасно видел огонь, пожирающий один из домов на Тисовой улице. Местные власти и пожарные уже спешили к месту. Соседи торопливо оставляли дома в страхе, что огонь перекинется и на них. Дурсли уже были на улице.

Регулус перевел взгляд в сторону. Сквиб. Сидящий на крыше под заклятием невидимости Бишоп уже направил на нее палочку. Реджи был слишком далеко, чтобы прочесть ее мысли, но он подозревал, откуда она. _Орден Феникса._ Петтигрю рассказал о многих его членах. Истинная крыса. Он и Каркаров. Игоря убил Август, чтобы тот никого не сдал. Но где Питер?

Реджи заметил гоблинов и усмехнулся. Интересно, когда об этом станет известно Дамблдору?  
_________________________________________________________________

Северус закончил подписывать все документы. У Поттеров осталось два хранилища. Их собственное и то, что установили для Чарли для школы. Этого достаточно, чтобы неплохо прожить жизнь. Но недостаточно, чтобы покрыть все капризы мальчишки. Джеймс его явно избаловал. Сириусу пришлось взять фамилию друга, когда его изгнали из семьи. Они оба так гордились. _Братья._ Посмотрим, как они будут жить, когда их вышибут с работы. _Никто из них не думал о Гарри._

-Я, Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц, действую в интересах семьи Певерелл и прошу Леди Магию разорвать связь между этой семьей и семьей Поттер. Я прошу об удалении семьи Поттер из семейной ветви семьи Певерелл. Я позволяю Леди Магии судить их преступление против наследников семьи Певерелл.

Тепло, что почувствовал Северус, было интенсивнее, чем в прошлые разы. Гоблин с ним поднял бровь.

-Похоже, Леди Магия очень ими недовольна. Технически, они обратились против Лорда и наследника собственной семьи. Такое не сходит с рук безнаказанно.

-Интересно. Дамблдор еще не узнал о Гарри?

-Нет. Теперь он начнет разбираться в произошедшем. Мы выпустим информацию в магические газеты.  
____________________________________________________________________

Северус только допил чашку чая, когда к нему прилетел Патронус Альбуса. Просил срочно прибыть в Хогвартс. Гадриана он уже оставил с Анет и Виолет. Мальчику они явно понравились, хотя он ничего не говорил. Это немного беспокоило Северуса. Но он понимал, что даже зелье не стерет травму, что он пережил. Остается надеяться, что Принц сдержится и не проклянет Альбуса, когда увидит.

Северус завязал волосы в хвост и одел водолазку и джинсы. Ему в тайне всегда нравилась магловская одежда. Пора прекратить скрывать свои предпочтения. Хотя он все же накинул черную мантия на плечи.  
__________________________________________________________________

Кроме Альбуса, в кабинете были преподаватели, Поттер 1 и Поттер 2, как называл теперь Джеймса и Сириуса Северус, Люпин, Молли и Артур Уизли. Филиус обратил внимание на внешность Северуса.

-Ты избавился от крови отца, как давно хотел? - Это почему Флитвик нравился Принцу. 

-Именно. Полагаю, все здесь из-за последних новостей?

-О да, - процедила Минерва, прожигая Альбуса взглядом. - Хотите что-то сказать, Альбус, Джеймс?

Те съежились.

-Я думал, так будет безопаснее, - произнес Дамблдор. - Гарри бы жил в тени брата и находился в опасности, если бы остался в магическом мире.

-А теперь он мертв. - Альбус вздрогнул. - Лили всегда говорила, что ее сестра ненавидит магию, - кипела Минерва. - И ты отправил Гарри к ней? 

-Она его родственница, так что я установил кровные чары вокруг дома, чтобы мальчика не нашли.

-И не только их, - прошипела Поппи. - Гоблины проверили дом, Альбус. Кровные чары едва держались. А ты еще установил чары, чтобы мальчик не мог случайно колдовать. _Чтобы защитить себя._

-Это было не так плохо, - вякнул Сириус.

Минерва пригвоздила его к месту взглядом.

-Я читала записи осмотра тела. _Его морили голодом и избивали._ Тебе лучше замолчать, Сириус Поттер.

Северус взял газету со стола.

-Они установили причину?

-Да, - кивнула Помона. - Сын Дурслей играл со спичками слишком близко к газовому вентилю. Они успели выбежать из дома, но Гарри остался заперт в чулане под лестницей.

Штат прожег Дамблдора и Поттеров взглядами. Северус прищурился. Затем щелкнул пальцами. Иллюзия слетела с Поттеров.

-Так-так.

Джеймс и Сириус выглядели ниже прежнего. У них будто прибавилось несколько кило. Волосы Сириуса стали такими же непослушными, как и у Джеймса. 

-Что с вами случилось?- воскликнула Молли.

Прежде чем они ответили, из камина вышли мрачные Амелия Боунс, Аластор Грюм и два аврора.

-Вы двое идете с нами, - прорычал Грюм.

-Аластор, я уверен, что мы можем обсудить все здесь, - попытался вмешаться Альбус.

-Вы пойдете с нами тоже, директор, - нахмурилась Амелия. - Мы разбираемся со смертью Гарри Поттера. Вы были теми, кто оставил его с теми людьми. 

-Это было для его защиты, - уверил Дамблдор. - К тому же, что-то не так с магией семьи Поттер и...

-Мы в курсе, - прервал Аластор. - Гоблины доложили, что смерть мальчика почувствовал Лорд семьи, из которой вышла семья Поттер. Он в бешенстве из-за смерти наследника, так что выбросил Поттеров из родовой линии.

Сириус, Джеймс и Альбус побелели. 

-Но это невозможно, - произнес Дамблдор. - Никто не становился главой семьи Певерелл уже много лет.

Глаза Амелии сузились.

-И как вы это знаете, директор? Потому что Лорд явно есть. И Леди Магия ясно дала это понять. Я и так чувствую, что магическая сила Джеймса и Сириуса Поттеров уменьшилась. 

Те вздрогнули. Альбус покачал головой.

-Я говорил с отцом Джеймса. Он говорил, что Лордом Певереллом может стать лишь потомок Кадма Певерелла. Им был Волан-де-Морт.

Минерва цыкнула.

-Не начинай, Альбус. Ты сам сказал, что он _мертв_.

Аластор хмуро посмотрел на директора.

-Темный Лорд _известный_ наследник. Могли быть и другие. Я поговорил с гоблинами. Они сказали, что родовая магия защищает наследников. Она может выбрать доверенное лицо, пока Лорд не вступит в свои права. Не знаю, работа это Лорда или его прокси, но магия приняла этого человека. И наказала тех, кого посчитала нужным.

Преподаватели хмуро уставились на бледную тройку. Авроры увели их, не смотря на жалобы. Аластор ушел с ними. Амелия осталась.

-Что с ними будет? - спросил Флитвик.

Боунс вздохнула.

-Не уверена. Но Сириусу и Джеймсу больше не рады в Министерстве. Их уволят к концу дня.

-Вы связались с тем Лордом?

-Нет. Похоже, это и правда доверенное лицо. Потеря наследника при таких обстоятельствах его явно обозлила. Гоблины сказали, что он оставил средства, заработанные лично семьей Поттеров и отложенные на обучение Чарльза Поттера, все остальное принадлежало семье Певерелл, так он забрал это. - Амелия сжала зубы. - Гоблины сказали, что Поттеры нигде не упоминали Гарри Поттера.

Остальные переглянулись.

-Как они могли просто бросить ребенка? - нахмурился Артур.

Амилия лишь развела руками.  
_________________________________________________________________

Это было во всех газетах. Северус усмехнулся, переворачия страницу. Дурсли угодили в тюрьму, их сын к тетке. Дамблдор пытался вмешаться, но получил столько негатива в свой адрес, что быстро отступил. Поттеров и правда уволили. Люди были в бешенстве, что они бросили ребенка с маглами. Но те смогли избежать наказания, прикрываясь тем, что пытались защитить Гарри. 

Об удалении семьи Поттер из древней семьи Певерелл быстро стало известно. Да и внешность долго скрывать бы не получилось. Многие посчитали это справедливым. Минерва сказала, что им повезло, что Певереллы оставили им их собственные деньги. После такого они имели право забрать и их. Дамблдор попытался найти нового Лорда, но получил удар магии, сломавшей ему руку, и предупреждение от Амелии.  
________________________________________________________________

-Попроси Слизнорта, - фыркнул Северус. - Ты удачлив, что я еще здесь, Альбус.

-Я знаю, что ты давал клятву о защите Гарри, но...

-Никаких но. Лишь твои чары подавления и то, что я не знал, где он, спасли меня от потери руки. Я не буду давать клятв в отношении второго мальчишки. Как ты даже будешь выкручиваться? Он не избранный.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что Северус прав. В Чарли едва была магия для собственной защиты, что говорить о нападении на Темного Лорда.

-Нужно будет готовить Чарли, - все же сказал он. - Том попробует напасть на него, когда вернется.

-Поэтому сейчас я ухожу, - отрезал Северус. - Пожиратели пытаются найти его. Мне нужно время, чтобы втереться к ним в доверие. Разве ты не поэтому отослал Люпина?

-Ремус попробует поговорить с оборотнями, - кивнул Альбус. - Меня беспокоит, что Фенрир давно не нападал.

Принц чуть не фыркнул. Он мог не любить оборотней, а Реджи цапаться с их главарем, но они оба знали, что Сивый вынужден быть таким. Он терпеть не мог насилие над детьми, он обращал, чтобы защитить детей от взрослых. Хотя с Ремусом было не очень понятно. Северус знал, что родители того очень любили.

-Что с теми идиотами? - спросил он, не скрывая усмешки.

-Они больше не имеют права работать в Министерстве. Я попытаюсь устроить их в Хогвартс.

-Один пранк против моих слизеринцев и у тебя будет два трупа, Альбус. Тебе лучше это помнить.

В голосе Северуса явно звучала угроза. Он не просто так был в ближнем круге Волан-де-Морта.

-К тому же, вы все стали причиной смерти ребенка. Думаешь, родители спустят это с рук?

Директор вздрогнул. Он все еще получал гневные послания от людей.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Северус убрал Диадему Когтевран в свою сумку. Магия привела его прямо к ней. Осталось два крестража. Регулус предположил, что Темный Лорд оставил их своим самым доверенным людям. Значит, Северус не сможет их достать. Но это уже что-то.

Северус поговорил со штатом о своем уходе.

-Альбус заставляет тебя искать Темного Лорда? - нахмурилась Минерва. - Он совсем спятил?

-Видимо. Он хочет устроить Поттеров как учителей.

Помона выплюнула свой чай. 

-Он хочет что? - бесцветно спросила Помфри.

-Я хочу попросить вас приглядеть за моим факультетом, - попросил Принц. - Мерлин знает, что они выкинут теперь. 

-Пусть попробуют, - процедил Флитвик. - Особенно Сириус. Я все еще думаю, если бы не он, Регулус спокойно бы поступил в Когтевран и семья бы к этому отнеслась положительно.

Северус тоже так думал. Реджи признал, что Шляпа хотела его в Когтевране, но он не мог выделяться после тирад Сириуса о Гриффиндоре и темной магии.

-Значит, Ремус тоже на задании? - прищурилась Минерва. - Он был очень бледен на встрече.

-Он был в курсе ситуации с Гарри.

Учителя выругались.  
__________________________________________________

-Оно выполнено, - нахмурился Август Руквуд, держа шар с пророчеством. - Не понимаю. Темный Лорд ведь жив, так? Оно само об этом говорит.

-Что-то случилось, - тихо сказал Северус. - Чарли Поттер не угроза Лорду.

-Но как ты узнал?

-Мне сказал друг с даром. - Это даже не ложь. - Но Дамблдор не захочет верить, что оно выполнено. Мы можем пока оставить все как есть?

Август кивнул, ставя пророчество на место.

-Да, лучше использовать это позже. Что Дамблдор делает сейчас?

-Скрывается от громовещателей, - фыркнул Северус. - Он хочет устроить тех двух придурков в Хогвартс. Скажи остальным. Слизеринцы могут наблюдать и поделиться воспоминаниями, если идиоты что-то выкинут. Родители студентов их не простят после случившегося.

-Хорошая идея. Оставить ребенка с маглами. Чем они только думали?

Северус лишь покачал головой. Он сомневался, что Сириус и Джеймс способны думать. Это все план Альбуса.  
______________________________________________________

Регулус убрал крестражи в шкатулку. Северус кормил Гадриана пудингом. В пекарню вошел Бишоп.

-Их снова уволили.

Даже полгода не прошло, как Джеймс и Сириус устроились в Хогвартс. Они поделили должность Защиты от темных искусств.

-Что они сделали?

-Пранки, - фыркнул Бишоп, беря кофе. - Как я понял, они игнорировали слизеринцев, не вызывали их на уроках и не давали баллы. Но потом не выдержали и стали учить гриффиндорцев розыгрышам. Два слизеринца и когтевранка в больничном крыле, как итог. Макгонагалл отняла у своего факультета 200 очков. Флитвик почти отсек Поттерам головы. Студенты сразу написали родителям и даже добавили воспоминания. Родители в бешенстве. Идиотов уволили и оштрафовали. Дамблдору влепили штраф. Говорят, Поттер 1 притаскивал своего карапуза в замок. Тот довольно напыщенно требовал к себе уважения. Поклонников у этой семейки становится все меньше.

Северус фыркнул, вытирая рот сына салфеткой. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что у него есть ребенок. Но он и правда начал воспринимать малыша как своего собственного. Гадриан счастливо махнул своим драконом. У него уже было много игрушек, но эту он обожал.

-Что они теперь делают? - спросила Анет, подавая им банановый хлеб.

Бишоп хмыкнул.

-Это самое забавное. Еще с лета они дают разные интервью. О том, как пытались защитить Гарри, какой Чарли хороший, как несправедлив этот мир. За интервью с Мальчиком-Кто-Выжил платят, но вот репутация у них снижается, как по мне. Слышал, что об избранном хотят книги начать писать. Гонорар отцу, конечно.

-Когда выплывет, что он не избранный, им придется туго, - заметила Виолет.

-По-моему, они сами начали верить вранью, - ответил Северус. - Я это уже давно заметил. Джеймс особенно. Думаю, он не хочет верить, что змееуст мог стать спасителем.

Гадриан не говорил, но понимал. Северус знал, что тот понимает змей, так что собирался купить ему змею в скором времени. Может, с ней мальчик начнет раскрываться.

-Меня другое поражает. - Анет прислонилась к прилавку. - Они называют Чарли спасителем магического мира, но спасли ведь только Британию. Волан-де-Морта так не боятся в других странах, как Гриндевальда до сих пор. Они не думают, что таким странам это может не понравиться?

-Дамблдор не думает так далеко, - ответил Реджи. - Но другим странам и дела до Британии нет, так что чего ему беспокоиться? Вот если он начнет лезть на их территорию, это другой разговор.

-Что с поисками Темного Лорда, кстати?

-Так себе. Но я нашел ритуалы, что вернут ему тело. Они займут полгода.

-Я передам их Люциусу, когда найдем Волан-де-Морта. Но как это выставить?

-Кинем наживку, - пожал плечами Бишоп. - Типо они сами его и нашли. 

Северус согласно кивнул. Он редко говорил с Люциусом в последнее время, но знал, что Пожиратели активно искали своего Лорда.


	5. five years

Поиск Темного Лорда и восстановление его тела заняли почти пять лет. Северус и Гадриан это время путешествовали по Франции и Италии. Северус купил сыну небольшую змею желто-синего цвета. Он знал, что она вырастет до двух метров через несколько лет, но пока она спокойно обвивалась вокруг шею Гарри. Мальчик рос спокойным и любознательным. Северус уже потерял счет книгам с изображением городов и магических существ, которые скопились у него. Плюс плюшевые игрушки. Армия игрушек заполонила комнату малыша в доме Реджи. Тот не был против. Все равно в двух квартирах в его доме никто не жил. Он сам жил в лофте.

Они навестили замок Когтевран. Там и правда было много древних книг на разных языках. Настоящее наследие знаний. Северус пока не дал никому об этом знать. Реджи и Бишоп смогли запечатать часть души Темного Лорда в Гадриане, чтобы они не были связаны. Регулус сказал, что парселтанг наследственный, так что он не был затронут запечатыванием.

Альбус кое-как успокоил взбешенных родителей и теперь старался никак не отсвечивать. Поттеры все еще пытались найти работу. О Чарли выпустили несколько книг и деньги у них были, но они явно привыкли жить на широкую ногу. 

Реджи избавил Северуса от Черной метки, что было облегечением. Но это еще требовалось объяснить Темному Лорду. Люциус прислал письмо, что тот окреп после ритуалов и требовал Северуса к себе. Кроме как для передачи записи этих самых ритуалов, Принц больше не встречался с Пожирателями Смерти. Он не горел желанием делать это. Реджи тоже. Хотя Блэк понимал, что Волан-де-Морт был не в себе, но тот ведь решил сделать крестраж, хоть и не знал о последствиях. Регулус был явно разочарован. Он нашел свое место в жизни. Северус думал, как оставить его вне этой истории.

В этом году Северусу нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс, потому что Чарли Поттер начинал обучение. Гарри он устроил в школу в Бордо. Анет и Виолет могли его забирать. Регулус уже сделал многоразовые портключи, чтобы Северус мог спокойно перемещаться между Англией и Бордо.  
_________________________________________________________________

Войти в комнату Волан-де-Морта, отдать шкатулку с крестражами и записи о них, сказать о подозрениях в отношении Дамблдора и сбежать. Отличный план. 10 из 10. 

Северус пролетел через коридор поместья Малфоев, крикнув Люциусу на бегу:

-Пришли сову, когда все закончится!

Поместье тряхнуло от магии Темного Лорда. _Дошло._ Северус выскочил из дома и активировал портключ до Франции. И без сил сполз по стене лофта. Бишоп заглушил смех кружкой с кофе.

-Будешь кофе? - спросил Реджи.

-Когда ноги дрожать перестанут.

Бишоп заржал. У Северуса не было сил даже на злобный взгляд. _Он так даже на миссиях Пожирателей не бегал._  
_____________________________________________________________________

Волан-де-Морт внимательно оглядел себя в зеркале. _Он вновь был человеком._ Голубые глаза, каштановые волосы, падающие на левый бок, кремовая кожа, на вид лет 30. То, как он должен был выглядеть. _Если бы не стал разрывать собственную душу._ Он сжал зубы.

Он хотел защитить магов. Он хотел семью. Та книга. Он не хотел сначала ее использовать. Совсем не хотел. Но думал, что так будет лучше. Что он сможет лучше исполнить задуманное. Его руки буквально сами тянулись к той книге. Он сделал один крестраж. Он не чувствовал изменений. Думал, что сильнее последствий. _Он хотел больше._

Сила. Власть. Бессмертие. Это затуманило его разум. Это все что имело значение. Он унижал и пытал собственных людей. Убивал других. Пошел убивать детей. _Чем он стал?_ Он помнил не все. Воспоминания были будто в тумане. Пребывание в форме духа так вообще. Когда он вернул тело, ощущения были странные. Будто он что-то забыл. Он был слаб. Не мог позвать всех подчиненных через метку. Приказал Люциусу позвать Северуса. Ведь это Снейп принес записи с ритуалами для восстановления его тела.

Северус, _что с его внешностью?_ , сунул ему в руки шкатулку, какие-то записи, протараторил что-то о том, что Дамблдор в курсе и что-то затеял, и дал деру. Ошарашенный Волан-де-Морт пробежал глазами по записям и _взорвался_.

Он приказал Белле и Люциусу принести дневник и кубок. Вызвал гоблинский целителей. Восстановление души и тела заняло почти две недели. И части души не хватало. Но он больше не делал крестражей.

-Это могло случиться, когда вы погибли в ту ночь, - пожал плечами один из целителей. - Или раньше. Вы разделили душу на слишком большое количество частей. Но это не затронет ваш разум, пока вы снова не начнете создание крестражей.

Он не собирался. _Не после всего._ Он читал записи, принесенные Северусом. Этого не было в той книге. Он не знал, что станет _одержим_ этим. Но это лишь его вина. Он создал первый крестраж по своей воле, верно?

Его разум наконец очистился. Будто он проснулся от очень долгого сна.

Регулус пропал без вести. Барти был поцелован дементором. Северус перешел на сторону Дамблдора. Белла чуть полностью не погрузилась в сумасшествие. Остальные едва-едва пришли в себя от вещей, что он сделал им и заставлял делать их. _Он подвел тех, кто верил в него._

Он рассказал им правду. Как он их подвел. Нарцисса плакала. Но они не ушли. Даже после всего. 

Волан-де-Морт узнал о произошедшем с Гарри Поттером. Видимо, это имел в виду Северус, говоря о Дамблдоре. Люциус рассказал, что Снейп избавился от крови отца, поэтому его внешность изменилась. _Он и раньше считал его привлекательным, но теперь..._ Волан-де-Морт понял, что не чувствует его через метку. Что-то было не так. Малфой отправил сову Северусу.

Весь ближний круг, включая Фенрира, собрался в столовой в начале третьей недели со дня восстановления души.  
_________________________________________________________________________

-Откуда у тебя крестражи, Северус? - первым делом спросил Темный Лорд.

-Их отдал мне друг с даром провидца. Он взял камень с кольца, как плату хотя. 

Волан-де-Морт даже внимания не обратил, что на кольце Мраксов нет камня.

-Мы думаем, что Альбус знал о крестражах с самого начала, - поделился Северус.

-Это возможно, - нахмурился Волан-де-Морт. - Но почему он ничего не сделал? 

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он рассказал об истории между Гриндевальдом и Дамблдором. Рабастан аж поперхнулся.

-Разве Дары Смерти не просто сказки?

-Вероятно, это просто артефакты, созданные самими Певереллами, - ответил Северус. - Суть не в этом. Альбус хочет быть всеобщим героем, но он уступал нашему Лорду в силе.

-Тогда появилось пророчество, - медленно произнес Волан-де-Морт. - Чарльз Поттер, да?

-Нет, - ответил Снейп. - Гарри был избранным. Дамблдор, Поттеры и Люпин всем соврали.

Среди Пожирателей раздались возгласы. Темный Лорд нахмурился.

-Зачем врать? - возмутилась Нарцисса. - Это ведь получило ребенка убитым маглами.

-Так у Альбуса бы было идеальное оружие, - скривился Северус, тряхнув длинным хвостом. - Сама подумай. Ребенок, которого все время унижали, попадает в мир магии с добрым светлым директором магической школы. Этот директор и отец мальчика хотели защитить ребенка, но не знали, через что ему придется пройти. Они знакомят его с знаменитым братом, которого ждет смертельная опасность. Что остается этому ребенку?

Люциус потер виски. Он не единственный чувствовал головную боль. Северус кивнул Августу.

-Мы с Северусом были в Зале пророчеств, милорд, - доложил тот. - Оно выполнено. Потому что мальчик умер? - спросил он у Северуса.

-Необязательно. Там не говорилось, что он именно убьет Темного Лорда. Оно могло выполниться и в тот день. Разные причины. Только Дамблдор не знает этого еще. Честно говоря, он не может даже доказать, что Чарли является избранным.

-Как они вообще это определили? - нахмурилась Белла.

-Ты ведь знаешь о том, что Поттеров выкинули из рода? - Та кивнула. - Оказалось, наш милорд тоже из Певереллов. Жертва Лили и общая кровь не дали убить Гарри, которого атаковали первым. Отметка у другого ребенка от обломка крыши, которая обвалилась тогда. Гарри владел парселтангом. Поттер с радостью избавился от "злого змееуста".

Волан-де-Морт сжал руку в кулак. Магия щелкнула вокруг него. 

-Так мальчик был наследником Слизерина?

Северус покачал головой, поглядывая с опаской. Темный Лорд выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

-Он был связан со Слизерином через Певереллов, как я понял. Но дар ему передался.

Долохов выругался. 

-И что Дамблдор будет делать теперь?

-Я еще не говорил с ним, - пожал плечами Северус.

-Я был в Хогвартсе, - нахмурился Люциус. - Флитвик сказал, что ты взял отдых от работы на несколько лет.

-Я сказал Альбусу, что буду искать Темного Лорда, - пояснил Северус. - Дамблдор взял меня в шпионы, потому что я поклялся помогать Гарри, но он сам же поставил чары подавления вокруг его дома, так что я не мог понять, что мальчик в опасности. Когда он умер, я сказал, что не стану брать клятву относительно второго ребенка. Альбус попросил вернуться к его поступлению в Хогвартс.

Волан-де-Морт внимательно посмотрел на него.

-Я не чувствую твою метку, Северус.

Тот посмотрел ему в глаза.

-Я избавился от нее.

Все замерли. Глаза Темного Лорда расширились. _Он что?_

-Я попросил пощадить Лили, потому что не верил, что вы нападете на детей, - прямо сказал Северус. - Даже если я не на стороне Альбуса, я не собираюсь носить Черную метку.

Волан-де-Морт на мгновение прикрыл глаза. _Северус верил в него до последнего?_ Темный Лорд кивнул.

-Я дам тебе медальон, он будет нагреваться, когда я буду звать тебя.

Северус молча кивнул. Тогда подпрыгнул, когда Фенрир наклонился к нему.

-Ты _обнюхал_ меня?!

-Ты пахнешь странно знакомо. 

-Держи свой нос при себе. Я не посмотрю, что мы были на одной стороне.

-Да? - осклабился Фенрир. - А вот Люпин другое рассказывал.

Северус сузил глаза. Он уже забыл о третьем идиоте.

-Он пытался вынюхать что-нибудь после смерти мальчика, так что мы подергали из него информацию. То, что не взяли на себя Барти, Антонин и Рабастан, оказалось на тебе. Забавно, правда? Он сказал, ты на себя и убийство Каркарова взял, а Дамблдор все замял.

Северус цыкнул. _Как Люпина еще не убили за такой болтливый язык?_

-Это было давно. Может, вернемся к делу?

Люциус быстро вмешался.

-Я читал о деле Гарри Поттера. От лица Певереллов вроде выступает прокси. Значит, милорд может стать Лордом?

-Да,- ответил Северус. - Вам нужно будет взять новую личность и вступить в права. Магия сделает остальное.

Волан-де-Морт задумчиво кивнул. Кит Нотт чуть подался вперед.

-Но что мы теперь будем делать? Мы ведь хотели обезопасить магов и магических детей, но после всего...

Люциус вздохнул.

-Выходка Поттеров несколько лет назад здорово разозлила студентов нашего факультета. Честно говоря, я не хочу отправлять Драко в Хогвартс.

-Как и я Теодора, - кивнул Нотт.

Северус отвел взгляд. Он тоже об этом думал. Своего сына он в Хогвартс точно не отправит. 

-Северус, твой друг с даром. Может он нам помочь? За плату, конечно, - добавил Волан-де-Морт.

Тот задумался.

-Я могу спросить. Но он оставил магический мир, потому что разочаровался в нем. У него не было проблем с тем, чтобы оставить позади всю Британию. Хотя он из чистокровной семьи.  
_________________________________________________________

Марволо Кадм Певерелл Гриффиндор Слизерин

Таланты:

Парселтанг\Магия воздуха\Легилименция\Окклюменция

Род:

Слизерин - Лорд\Певерелл - Лорд\Гриффиндор - Лорд

Родство:

Принц - ветвь семьи Слизерин, поделенная 304 года назад на Принц и Мракс

Прокси:

Лорд Когтевран Принц (имя запечатано магией), является отцом наследника семей Певерелл и Гриффиндор  
___________________________________________________________

Северус выдохнул. Он запечатал информацию о своей матери, но было вопросом времени, когда Темный Лорд узнает. _Он сказал называть его Марволо._ Став прокси, Северус попросил магию вернуть Дары Смерти, ведь они принадлежали семье Певерелл. Камень остался у Реджи. _Так было лучше всего._ Мантия у Гадриана. Палочку Северус положил в хранилище, принадлежащее Кадму Певереллу. 

-Значит, он вернул разум, - протянул Бишоп, сев на диван в лофте.

Мужчина с почти бордовыми глазами покосился на них, но продолжил вытаскивать из рюкзака персики разных размеров. Северус думал, что его именем было Вайрок. Честно сказать, было в нем что-то дикое. Как в Фенрире, но этот человек явно не был оборотнем.

-Он попросил Реджи о помощи.

Они посмотрели на Регулусу, лежащего на подоконнике, с мокрым полотенцем на глазах. На полу рядом сидел молодой парень с жуткими янтарными глазами. Северус никогда не встречал обскура. _И это новый стажер Реджи?_

-Ты еще не видел Дамблдора? - усмехнулся Рихтер.

-Нет. Скоро отправлюсь. 

Реджи щелкнул пальцами.

-А что Пожиратели думают об отдельной академии?

Вайрок и Бишоп переглянулись. Брови Северуса прыгнули вверх. _Академия Слизерина?_


	6. plans

Ситх налил себе и Вайроку кофе и посмотрел на Регулуса. Тот внимательно рассматривал какие-то бумаги.

-Отдельная школа звучит неплохо, - заметил судья. - Но нервотрепка обеспечена.

-Расскажи об этом, - поморщился Реджи, садясь удобнее. - Отношение к Слизерину одна из причин моего разочарования, знаешь.

-Это логично, - фыркнул Вайрок, запрыгивая на барную стойку. - Вообще это странная история.

-О чем ты?

-В любой эпохе были те, кого почитали и ненавидели. Но после оставалась лишь память, без прикрепленных чувств. Но со Слизерином все не так. Ненависть и презрение слишком свежие. И дело не в Темном Лорде.

-За последний век это работа Дамблдора, - нахмурился Регулус. - Он спускал гриффиндорцам все с рук, да и не только он. Дамблдор говорит о равенстве и свете, но сам же принижает слизеринцев. Будь Северус с другого факультета, старику бы и в голову не пришло брать с него клятву о молчании. Этой истории бы вообще не было. Мародеры нацеливались только на наш факультет в основном. Плюс парселтанг. Это ветвь лечебной магии, змеи создания исцеления. Но в Англии их приравняли ко лжи. Будто все остальные безгрешны. Я уже не говорю о Петтигрю. Его просто объявили предателем и забыли. Никто не говорит, что он был с Гриффиндора.

-Любопытно, что лишь маги со Слизерина боролись за безопасность магов. Это закончилось войной, но они хотя бы думали о детях. Не упоминая о ситуации с Гарри Поттером. Он ведь далеко не один ребенок, которого маглы ненавидели за магию. Разве Хогвартс был создан не по этой причине?

-Так и есть, - подтвердил Регулус. - Хогвартс был убежищем. Сейчас это обычная школа. Дети платят за обучение и даже не могут оставаться на лето, чтобы спастись от жестокого обращения.

-Но когда это началось? - Вайрок отставил свою кружку. - Прошла тысяча лет, но записей слишком мало даже для такого промежутка. Кто-то их основательно подтер. Даже портреты основателей были написаны гораздо позднее открытия Хогвартса. Слизерин и Гриффиндор дружили годами, рассорившись лишь в самом конце. Как бы они продержались, если бы у них не было чего-то общего?

-Все, что их связывало, уничтожено, - задумался Регулус. - Остались лишь заметки о их спорах. Кто был до Дамблдора, вот вопрос. До него было спокойнее, я читал записи событий Хогвартса в библиотеке. Наследники Слизерина и Гриффиндора даже женились несколько раз между собой.

-Нежелание видеть собственные ошибки этого старика сильно подпортило жизнь многим людям. В Слизерин поступают целеустремленные, верно? И все вы очень умны. Студенты едва ли будут против пойти в школу, которая предлагает знания, а не постоянные стычки. Вот только Дамблдор закатит истерику.

Реджи хитро посмотрел на Ситха.

-У вас идея, мистер судья Международного суда ООН?

-Ты хорошо меня знаешь. Почему не пойти правовым путем? - с усмешкой предложил Ситх. Вайрок заинтересованно наклонил голову. - Воспоминания студентов, их заявления. Это выставит Хогвартс в плохом свете. Нужно проверить их медицински. Если с кем-то жестоко обращались, разобраться с этим и ткнуть Дамблдора носом. Только это покроет нынешних студентов. Проблема в прибывающих.

Вайрок прищурился.

-Этот Марволо ведь Лорд Слизерин. Может он отменить факультет вообще, Реджи?

Регулус потер ожог на щеке. Идея была многообещающей. 

-Очень хороший вопрос. Я думаю, такое никому и в голову не приходило. Темный Лорд также имеет титул Гриффиндора. А Северус Лорд Когтевран. У Пуффендуя уже не осталось влияния. Три основателя против директора? - Регулус усмехнулся. - Ты гений, Вайрок. Хогвартс подчиняется магии наследников. Если Северус и Марволо объединятся, то могут сделать так, чтобы факультет Слизерина исчез. Детей будут распределять лишь на три остальные.

-Если хорошо поработать над новой школой, люди сами начнут посылать детей туда. Те, кого волнуют знания. Но осталось два месяца. Мы не успеем построить такую школу с нуля.

Регулус указал на свои документы. Ситх наклонился к нему. Вайрок прищурился. _Его зрение было превосходным._

-Другие школы? - спросил он. - Хочешь объединиться с кем-то?

-В этом году поступает Чарли Поттер. Дамблдор начнет шевелиться. Нам нужно вытащить наших детей. Нужна школа, которая примет слизеринцев, как своих, и защитит. Это максимум на пару лет. За это время мы построим здание, наймем людей.

Ситх взял один из документов.

-Исландия. Немногие знают о школе там. Это небольшая академия на самом деле, но сильная. Ею управляют Каллаханы. Вы с Бишопом ведь встречались с Эсдрасом Каллаханом?

Регулус наморщил брови. Имя звучало знакомо. 

-Продажа детей, - подсказал Ситх. 

-Ах, - вспомнил Блэк. - Я помню его. Он переживал за нас, когда мы побежали за преступниками. Это было у границ Ирландии. Почему он был там, если он из Исландии?

-Выслеживал мага. Того, что Бишоп прикончил впоследствии. Но Министерство Магии Исландии немного отличается от других. Оно работает с магловскими властями куда плотнее, чем другие. Поэтому у них больше возможностей. Они тщательно проверяют сотрудников Министерства и студентов академии. Безопасность их все. Маги оттуда крайне сильны. Каллаханы вообще очень старая и влиятельная семья. Не только в Исландии.

-Это хорошее место, - задумался Реджи. - Эсдрас был в бешенстве, когда увидел состояние детей. Вся семья такая? - Ситх кивнул. - Наши с Северусом и Марволо семьи очень богаты. Мы можем оплатить расширение академии, если они возьмут наш факультет.

-Нужно все проверить, - облизнулся Вайрок. - Я в деле, конечно.

-Влад уже в Англии. Я расскажу Северусу. Тогда начнем.  
___________________________________________________________

Северус кивнул Минерве и Филиусу, проходя в кабинет Альбуса. Те улыбнулись.

-С возвращением, Северус. Я читала книги, что ты написал за эти пять лет, - поделилась Минерва. - Это буквально прорыв в зельеварении.

-Спасибо, Минерва. Это оказалось увлекательным занятием.

Альбус устроился за столом.

-Мой мальчик, хорошо выглядишь. Вижу, отдых пошел тебе на пользу, - добродушно произнес он.

-Если бы ты только не отправил его искать Темного Лорда, - фыркнул Флитвик. _Ауч._

Дамблдор кашлянул.

-Это было необходимостью, Филиус. Северус, есть успехи?

-Целый ноль, - ровно ответил тот. - Пожиратели Смерти официально прекратили поиски. Они объявили Темного Лорда мертвым между собой.

Альбус чуть лимонным щербетом не поперхнулся. Помона кивнула.

-Этого следовало ожидать. Он не мог выжить.

-Тебе и Ремус сказал, что оборотни не верят в его возвращение, - раздраженно бросила Минерва.

Северус задался вопросом, сколько раз они уже заводили разговор на эту тему.

-У Люпина были успехи? - все-таки спросил он.

-Не особо, - вздохнул Альбус. - Оборотни и правда так сказали. Ремус думал, что они ему доверились, но три года назад они запретили ему приближаться к своим стаям. Когда он попытался подойти к одной, его атаковали. Похоже, они хотели знать, что ему известно, потому позволяли приближаться.

-И он все выложил, - фыркнул Северус.

-Это работа не для Ремуса, - поморщился Флитвик. - Оборотни никогда не считали его одним из своих.

Это мягко сказано. Северус спросил у Фенрира о нем. Тот сказал, что собирался укусить Лайелла Люпина за оскорбления и нападки против оборотней, но маленький Ремус выскочил на него из кустов. Сивый был не в состоянии себя контролировать из-за полнолуния, поэтому укусил мальчишку. По крайней мере, Лайелл отстал от оборотней после этого.

-В этом году поступает Чарли, - сменил тему Альбус. - Том наверняка атакует его. - Учителя застонали. - Я знаю, что вы думаете, но мы не можем исключать эту возможность. Я подозреваю, что он хочет получить философский камень Фламелей. Николас отказался отдать камень для защиты, но уверил меня, что надежно его спрячет. Он предложил сделать вид, будто отдал камень, чтобы обмануть Тома.

-Ты хотел притащить камень бессмертия в Хогвартс? - изогнул бровь Северус, пока другие отходили от шока. - И дать об этом знать, не меньше. Хочешь, чтобы Хогвартс закрыли?

-Не будь так пессимистичен, Северус, - поерзал Альбус. - Мы хорошо обезопасим фальшивый камень. Если Том придет за ним, то попадет в ловушку. Это так же отвлечет его внимание от Чарли.

-Ты спятил? - прямо спросил Филиус. - Я уже не говорю о том, что ты снова хочешь нанять Сириуса и Джеймса. Тебя самого уволят после такого.

-Я хочу нанять лишь одного из них, - поправил директор. - Чарли будет спокойнее, если кто-то из его семьи будет здесь.

-Чего не скажешь о других, - процедил Северус. - Я ведь тебя предупреждал, что будет, если кто-то из моих змей пострадает.

Альбус вздрогнул. Он и сам не горел желанием нанимать Сириуса и Джеймса. Но те не хотели отпускать мальчика одного. _Вдруг что-то случится._ Они переживали, что слизеринцы попытаются отомстить ему за то, что сделали сами мужчины. Когда они уже повзрослеют?

-Ты вообще помнишь о Гарри? - прищурился Принц. - Он должен был поступать тоже. Не должны вы волноваться, что люди вспомнят об этом?

Штат мрачно посмотрел на директора. Они ему так и не простили смерти мальчика. Альбус сгорбился. Он правда хотел как лучше. Он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так. Он бы рассказал Гарри правду, готовил его к встрече с Томом. Поведал о крестражах, когда придет время. Теперь ему нужно как-то готовить Чарли. Если бы только Сириус и Джеймс так не баловали его.  
_________________________________________________

Северус рассказал за собранием Пожирателей Смерти о камне. Марволо покачал головой.

-Он точно спятил. В Хогвартсе его легче достать, чем у Фламелей.

-Защита, что он поставил, слаба, - поморщился Северус. - При желании такую и студент пройдет. Возможно, это тест для младшего Поттера.

-Точно спятил, - пробормотал Люциус. - Хорошо, что Фламели ему отказали в камне.

Северус не стал упоминать, что это Реджи написал Фламелям и приложил газетные вырезки с историей о Гарри Поттере. Те явно не были в восторге от выходки Альбуса. 

Сивый втянул воздух.

-От тебя пахнет зверем. Причем неслабым.

-Друг моего друга. - Северус не был уверен, чем являлся Вайрок. _Но сырым мясом он был не прочь полакомиться._ \- Я попросил их совета.

Северус рассказал об идеи друзей Регулуса, опуская имена и то, что являлся Принцем. Это погрузило столовую в долгую тишину.

-Это... звучит разумно, - медленно произнес Марволо. - Перед войной я думал, что нам удастся захватить Министерство. Что мы сможет удержать власть, когда покажем, что мы защищаем будущее магов, но теперь это невозможно. - Это его вина. - Детей с нашего факультета и правда презирают. Половину времени в Хогвартсе они проводят в спорах с гриффиндорцами. Отдельная академия только для слизеринцев. 

Это звучало хорошо. Беллатриса посмотрела на Северуса с надеждой.

-Они и правда это смогут? Забрать всех детей?

Про Беллу говорили много всего. Но и одна четверть не была правдой. Она любила свою семью и друзей. Она не могла иметь детей из-за одного дурного заклятия Фрэнка Лонгботтома, но всегда была готова защищать чужих детей.

-Да, - кивнул тот. 

Слизерин постучал пальцами по столу. Нагайна скользнула по столу, к нему на плечи. После извлечения крестража она будто стала другой змеей. Перестала шипеть на других, к ней вернулся аппетит. Марволо чувствовал вину за то, что сделал со своим дорогим фамильяром.

-Если потомки основателей объединятся, то смогут убрать факультет из Хогвартса. Это их право. 

Северус наклонил голову.

-Мы все оставим позади, Марволо. Хогвартс, Британию. Начнем сначала.

Тот кивнул.

-Это тяжело. Но необходимо. Мы должны обезопасить детей. А потом заняться Дамблдором. Разрушить его репутацию. Чтобы все видели, что представляет собой свет. Единственное. - Марволо нахмурился. - Принц. Он доверенное лицо Певереллов. Как нам его найти?

Северус прикусил губу. Люциус наклонил голову. Он знал эту его привычку. Северус нервничал.

-Есть способ. Но я не думаю, что этот человек захочет встретиться лично.

-У него есть основания, - произнес Марволо. - Он отец наследника семей Певерелл и Гриффиндор. Видимо, так он и стал прокси. Хотя странно, что он не стал Лордом.

-Потому что он родственник не самих Певереллов, - подсказал Северус. 

-Верно, - вспомнил тот. - Мы из одной линии Слизерина, разделенной триста лет назад. Вероятно, он не хочет иметь со мной дело лично. Думаешь, ты сможешь встретиться с ним? Из-за своего таинственного друга?

-Он не хочет светиться, - пожал плечами Северус. - Это его право. В любом случае, нам нужно приготовиться.

Нотт кивнул.

-Нужно проверить всех детей. В Слизерине меньше всего народу, большинство чистокровные, многие не имеют родителей из-за войны. Нужно найти хороших опекунов. Я сам готов взять нескольких детей в семью. 

Пожиратели приободрились. Нотт дело говорил.

-Верно, у чистокровных в основном по одному ребенку. Было слишком опасно заводить нескольких, - задумалась Нарцисса. - Нужно проверить родителей, составить точный список тех, кого мы отправим в академию. Кто-то из родетелей точно покинет страну. Многие хотели во время войны. Как только все увидят, как относятся к нашему факультету, мы сможем без проблем это провернуть. Нужно выбрать страну, пересмотреть собственность. До истории со смертью Гарри Поттера авроры иногда совершали проверки домов. Технически, это незаконно.

-Нужно и на это указать, - кивнул Август. - У нас большие дома, поместится много семей. По сути мы и так уже живем в одних домах.

-Я смогу проверить записи учеников в Хогвартсе, - кивнул Северус. - Ах, Марволо. Мой друг спросил про Айшу. Кто это?

-Василиск, - ответил тот. - Я выпустил ее, пока учился в Хогвартсе. Она случайно убила студентку тогда. Я уже начал становиться одержимым крестражами, так что не испытывал угрызений совести. Айша устала прятаться в подземелье. Я хотел забрать ее, но так этого и не сделал. 

-Я знаю змееуста, кто может помочь, - уверил Северус. - Когда мы закроем факультет, то упомянем василиска и то, что это было очевидно. Это будет ударом по Альбусу.

Фенрир засмеялся. Марволо одобрительно кивнул. _Вот почему ему всегда нравился Северус._ Тот никогда не терял голову и всегда думал наперед.


	7. dispositions

-Я слабо знаю географию, конечно, - протянула Анет, - но здесь явно что-то не так.

Анет, Виолет, Регулус и Бишоп склонились над картами, закрыв пекарню на перерыв. Виолет взяла пару листов, на которых были расписаны Министерства Магии.

-Это естественно, что Министерств меньше, чем стран, ведь магическое население сильно уступает магловскому по численности, - задумчиво сказала она. - А уж волшебных школ и тем более. Официально их всего 11. Именно туда отправляют детей в основном. Но есть еще небольшие школы, хотя они не выделяются. В Ирландии есть такая, но ее основали не так давно и она маленькая, поэтому ирландские маги все еще отправляют детей в Хогвартс, даже если он в Британии.

-Сила привычки, - заметил Бишоп. - Они делали так даже во время войны, хотя могли выбрать школу подальше. Почему Хогвартс популярен точно, Реджи?

-Трудно сказать, честно признаться, - задумался тот. - Его основали тысячу лет назад, у него есть история, страна очень большая, за директорами обычно стоит репутация. Великобритания очень старая страна, поэтому и история у нее внушительнее. Это престиж. Цена за обучение средняя по сравнению с другими школами. Но образование довольно расплывчато. Прорицания, история и магловедение там сейчас бесполезны. Зельеварение не особо любят, потому что приравнивают его к Салазару Слизерину. Магические таланты, как парселтанг, тоже. Это накаляет обстановку между невежественными людьми и слизеринцами, которые преодолевают препятствия на пути к цели. Тех это злит. Их могут понять лишь такие же. Те, кто помнит, что делали маглы в древности. Те, кто выше всяких потасовок. 

-Удивительно, что война еще раньше не началась, - нахмурилась Анет. - Это выносится из Британии ирландцами и ближайшими школами, так? Дурмстранг и Шармбатон. Наиболее близкие к Хогвартсу.

-В точку, - пробормотал Регулус, сверяя карты. - У Норвегии есть Министерство, но нет у Дании и Швеции. Это считается Скандинавией. Почему Министерство Исландии стоит везде здесь? Что это за точки?

-Во-первых, у Влада каракули, а не почерк, - проворчал Бишоп. - Во-вторых, это из-за Каллаханов. Они исландцы и скандинавы. Исландия стоит обособленно. Это очень удобно, если они не хотят никуда вмешиваться. Видимо, территории Гренландии под их опекой. 

-Как и Дания тогда, - указала Виолет. - Похоже, Министерство Норвегии уступает Министерству Исландии. Как дополнительная ветвь?

-С одной стороны они, с другой океан, - обозначил Реджи. - Очень продуманно. В отличие от Нидерландов. У нас магловские и магические организации просто смешаны.

-Понятно, почему в Исландии есть школа тогда, - кивнула Виолет. - Если не искать все это целенаправленно, то не узнаешь. Но чему они учат, если у них мало студентов? И откуда они вообще?

-Исландия, Дания, немного от Швеции и Норвегии. Хотя последние в основном идут в Дурмстранг. Он где-то в той стороне должен быть.

-Это идеальное место для нас, - кивнул Реджи. - К кому мы подойдем?

-Эсдрас Каллахан. Раз уж мы заочно знакомы, - решил Бишоп. - Расскажем как есть? 

-Да. Опустим часть с крестражами. Волан-де-Морт мертв, как на это не смотри. Марволо просто недавно вступил в права, вот и все.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Гадриан полностью остался на попечении четы Гроссо. Остальные кинулись с головой в работу. Малыша это не сильно волновало. За пять лет он видел это не раз. Не смотря на объем работы, ему всегда уделяли внимание. Гарри очень любил отца и Реджи, обожал вкусняшки Анет и Виолет. Друзья Регулуса часто ему что-нибудт приносили. Квартира Принцев ломилась от книг с картинками, игрушек и сувениров. 

Гадриан уже умел читать и учился писать, высунув язык от усердия. Ему не терпелось пойти в школу в сентябре, хотя он все еще мало говорил. Целитель сказал, что это было нормально.

-Я полагаю, это теперь часть его характера, - объяснил он Северусу. - Гадриан умеет говорить и неплохо для его возраста. Но он предпочитает наблюдать. Он не заинтересован в общении с другими, но назвать его нелюдимым нельзя. Думаю, он будет говорить с детьми своего возраста, если это будет необходимо или он найдет их интересными. Со своей змеей же он общается?

Это да. С Кораллом Гарри и правда часто говорил. Северус его понять не мог, но Вайрок сказал, что они часто обсуждали книги и животных. Реджи на это пожал плечами.

-Не думаю, что стоит переживать. Подозреваю, это и правда остаточная травма из-за маглов. К счастью, их самих он не помнит. Просто стоит признать, что общительным как Лили он не будет. Или Поттер, что хорошо.

На это Северус фыркнул. Вот уж точно. Гарри уже не походил на Поттера. От слова совсем. Волосы мальчика не торчали во все стороны, хотя он предпочитал их короткостриженными. Ему нравилось летать на метле, но не испытывал тяги к квиддичу. Или пранкам.

Северус мог спокойно оставить его во Франции, с друзьями, и приступить к делу.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

В Слизерине 54 студента на данный момент. Северус тщательно проверил все записи и рапорты. 3 факультету не особо подходили. Да и сами это знали. Значит, остаются на перераспределение. 51 тогда. 

6 подвергались жестокому обращению. 2 из них из магических семей. Светлых, что почти заставило Принца спалить бумаги. Родители погибли в войне, детей забрали родственники. _Вот тебе и свет._ Всех 6 шестерых нужно будет забрать. 

У 7 не было родителей, лишь родственники или просто опекуны. Их всех проверили. 6 из детей были никому не нужны. Пожиратели в Министерстве быстро подготовили бумаги для усыновления. Опекуны седьмого оказались чистокровными. И восторженны к идеи об отдельной академии.

10 детей принадлежали маглорожденным или нейтральным семьям. Северус и Люциус проверили семьи, поговорили с некоторыми. Родители шестерых явно не были против, чтобы их дети учились на другом факультете.

Итого 45 детей. Плюс десяток чистокровных, что должны были поступать в этом году. 55 детей.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Марволо удалил Черную метку со своих подчиненных. Он дал новую самым приближенным. Небольшие песочные часы на правом боку. Новая метка позволяла чувствовать друг друга и призывать на встречи. Никакой боли. Северусу он дал кулон со змеей с теми же функциями.

Слизерин мог обвинять лишь самого себя, что один из самых верных ему людей больше не хотел носить его знак. _Не время для нытья, Марволо._

Новое имя все еще звучало странно на языке, но оно ему нравилось. Оно было его собственным.

Он чувствовал тепло магии от Принца, когда магически попросил о содействии. Тот был готов помочь. Марволо хотел с ним познакомиться. Общей крови у них осталось немного спустя 300 лет, но они все еще происходили из одной семьи. Он даже не думал, что у него кто-то остался. Слизерин надеялся, что после всего таинственный Принц покажет себя. Возможно, когда Марволо покажет, что готов защищать магических детей, как было раньше.

Сейчас он взялся за изучения событий, что случились в его отсутствие и сумасшествие.

-Вам нужно пройти образовательный тест, Марволо, - обмолвилась Нарцисса. - Диплом требуется при участии в делах Визенгамота. Вы можете пройти его в Гринготтсе.

Северус оторвался от бумаг, что заполнял рядом.

-В Гринготтсе можно пройти тест?

-Конечно. Это обычно делают те, кто по каким-то причинам не учился в магической школе, и те, кто хочет диплом с более высокими оценками. Например, для работы. Просто в Гринготтсе это стоит денег и сами тесты могут быть сложнее.

Марволо так и поступил.

Заклинания О  
Защита от темных искусств О  
Трансфигурация О  
Травология О  
Нумерология О  
Изучение Древних Рун О  
Алхимия О  
Астрономия В  
История магии В  
Зельеварение В

-Я думал, что буду получше, - пробормотал Марволо, глядя на тест. - Мне самому надо будет засесть за книги после постройки академии.

Северус и Нарцисса скрыли улыбки за кашлем.  
____________________________________________________________________

Марволо перетряс весь замок Слизерина. Мраксы не имели к нему доступ, так что все предметы и даже деньги Слизерина остались там. Новый Лорд Слизерин убрал из замка всю темную магию, обновил чары вокруг. Книги он тщательно проверил. Некоторые отправились в камин. Книги на парселтанге он убрал в отдельную стопку. На общем собрании он выдвинул идею.

-Мы можем превратить мой замок в академию. Попросим гоблинов посодействовать в переносе замка в другое место. Даже страну.

-Нужно будет подобрать место, - задумался Август. - Такие чары займут время. 

-Но у нас теперь есть здание, - произнес Фенрир. - Хотя там надо поработать, так?

-Да, там слишком темно,- кивнул Марволо. - Нужно его немного перестроить. Ты уже собрал своих оборотней?

-Они в нетерпении, - подтвердил Сивый. - В Британии нас никогда не жаловали. Есть страны, где к нам относятся так же как и к людям.

-Во Франции есть места для оборотней, - вставил Северус. - Они пускают чужие стаи, пока те не найдут новый дом. 

-Ты сейчас живешь во Франции? - спросил Люциус. - Твой дом давно пустует.

-Он для отвода глаз, - пояснил его друг. - Чтобы Дамблдор не лез.

-Ты можешь договориться о месте? - заинтересовался Фенрир. - Туда нужно то отвратное зелье?

-Могу. И нет. Там специальные дома и чары для полнолуний.  
________________________________________________________________________

Август тщательно проверил записи Министерства. Ему нужно было узнать, сколько чистокровных семей осталось в Британии. Особенно из Священных 28.

Берки и Шафики слились с другими семьями. Мраксы семья Марволо. Абботы, Брустверы, Уизли, Фоули, Олливандеры, Слизнорты, Макмилланы, Краучи, Лонгботтомы поддерживали свет. Остальные были либо нейтральными, либо Пожирателями. То есть 16 семей. Наиболее старых и влиятельных.

Август сделал пометки. Неизвестно, кто были Лорды Блэк и Принц. Но похоже, что они не поддерживали Дамблдора вообще. Если вычесть упомянутые 16 семей и детей без опекунов, то около 28 семей. Иронично. Лишь 2 семьи маглы. 18 чистокровные. У них не будет проблем с перемещением семей и детей.  
________________________________________________________________________

Северус, Регулус и Ситх проверили всю библиотеку Когтевран. Книги по парселтангу в одну кучу, на иностранном языке в другую.

-Нужно делать копии книг. Сделаем библиотеку в академии, - произнес Северус. - Часть этих книг можно выпустить в тираж от лица Лорда Когтеврана.

-Лучше вне Британии, - заметил Реджи. - Это покажет, что наследники окончательно разочаровались в Хогвартсе.

-Кстати об этом, - привалился к стеллажу Ситх. - Вы не думали забрать Хогвартс себе? Все там переделать?

-Мы хотели этого во время войны, - признал Принц. - Создать в Министерстве отдел для проверки маглорожденных. Чтобы там не было случаев жестокого обращения. Ввести в Хогвартс новые предметы и хороший штат. Нам воспротивились даже в этом. Лишь потом началась война. Это обидно все бросить. Но боюсь, мы уже не добьемся успеха в подобном.

-Я не вижу смысла пытаться, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Мы спасаем своих детей и умываем руки. Почему мы должны заботиться об остальных после всего? _Мы им ничем не обязаны._ Они же хотели избавиться от слизеринцев, так? Вот и избавились.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Бишоп и Реджи пришли к Эсдрасу прямо в офис. Он их сразу узнал. Хотя седые волосы Регулуса могли этому поспособствовать. Когда они объяснили причину прихода, Эсдрас вызвал остальную семью. Его жену и ее трех братьев. Каллаханы потратили некоторое время, изучая газеты и информацию о Слизерине.

-Мы слышали о войне в Британии,- кивнула Теодора. - К счастью, это не достигло масштабов войны с Гриндевальдом. Тогда пострадала не одна страна. 

-Эта история с ребенком, - оскалился Эсдрас. - Поверить не могу. Ясно, что все эти их отговорки о защите просто ерунда. Мальчик был змееустом, так?

-Да, его отец не шибко скрывал отвращение, - подтвердил Регулус.

Байон сузил глаза, просматривая заметки.

-Я слышал о Салазаре Слизерине. Очень впечатляющий маг. По сути, он ведь ничего не сделал. Он сам покинул Хогвартс, такое отношение к нему беспокоит. На него просто свалили весь негатив в адрес тех, кто сильнее и влиятельнее. Именно такими являются чистокровные маги. Они роднились между собой, поэтому у них внушительные состояния и сила.

-И это продолжается, - фыркнул Кронос. - Помню я Министра Фаджа. Тот еще червь. Его привлекают лишь деньги. А этого Дамблдора власть, очевидна.

Зефир посмотрел на Регулуса.

-Так вы являетесь Лордом Блэком? Все ловко было устроено.

-Да, остальные еще не знают. Думаю, я расскажу им позже. Сейчас наше главное беспокойство дети.

-И не без причин, - хмуро сказала Теодора. - Они в опасности. Может, не физически, но психически точно. Этот старик вновь хочет нанять идиотов, что отправили детей в лазарет? - Каллаханы ощетинились. - Не в этой жизни. Мы примем всех ваших студентов, даже если нам нужно будет потесниться.

-Так как мы все при влиянии, мы не против оплатить расширение для них, - сказал Реджи. - Нам нужна ваша помощь, пока мы не найдем хорошее место для собственной академии. 

-Почему не здесь?- прищурился Байон. - По сути, наша академия представляет собой замок. Мы можем объединиться. Академия Слизерина неплохое название. Мы добавим штат и предметы, когда все утрясем.

Бишоп и Реджи переглянулись.

_Они говорят правду._

_Занятно. Но идея неплоха._

_Перенос займет время._

-Студенты могут обжиться, пока мы занимаемся замком, - кивнул Реджи. - Но вы действительно не против?

-Безопасность студентов главное. Название не важно для нас. В академии ценятся именно знания, поэтому у нас разные направления. В том числе у нас есть и змееусты.

Бишоп взял лист со списком преподавателей.

_Зельеварение, Лития Штрауц. Изучение магических и магловских существ, Илья Кароо. Боевые искусства, Соло Ладвик. Правоведение, Кито Болдер. Исцеление, Дитрих Кляйн. Алхимия, Дитро Сантьяго. Заклинания, Рой Ван. История, Байон Каллахан. Травология, Диего Нэлле. Археология, Кельт Волков. Искусство, Лита Моралез. Библиотекарь, Катрин Кольт. Медик, Август Рекнок. Астрология, Мария Кольт. Ликвидация заклятий, Икар Кунаев. Иностранные языки, Ной Ладвик._

-Ной Ладвик? Ваш с Вайроком знакомый? - припомнил Бишоп.

-Вайрок его чуть не пришиб во время охоты, - усмехнулся Реджи. - А тот только вопросами нас засыпал о письменах на плитах, которые мы откопали в том месте.

-Ной такой, - кивнул Байон. 

-Когда Северус наконец отделается от Альбуса, то сможет прийти в академию, - заметил Бишоп. - Два зельевара в такой школе не повредят.

-Это будет кстати. Я читал его книги, - улыбнулся директор академии. - Но почему он с Дамблдором?

-Старый идиот думает, что Сев шпион, - усмехнулся Регулус. - Тот посмотрит за их действиями после нашей выходки. Мы хотим все завершить за пару лет, чтобы он там кого-нибудт не проклял. Я бы точно не выдержал.

-Аналогично, - проворчал Зефир. - У нас обучение начинается со 2 октября. Есть время все подготовить.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Подвергшиеся жестокому обращению дети с радостью пошли с новыми опекунами. Чистокровные все сделали без шума. Август сделал новые пометки в записях. 

Из-за войны и постоянного напряжения многие маги так и не покинули Британию, хотя многие хотели. Теперь у них появился шанс.

Из 43 семей слизеринцев 4 перебрались в Америку. 2 в Германию. 1 в Австралию. 2 в Швецию. 2 в Данию. Это оказалить опекуны маглорожденных и нейтральные семьи, которые были рады оказаться подальше от войны и при этом отправить детей за стоящим образованием. Все в выигрыше. _Кроме Дамблдора._ 3 и до этого жили в Ирландии.

Малфои, Гойлы, Крэббы, Лестрейнджи, Кэрроу, Трэверсы и Нотты приобрели собственность во Франции. Марволо купил большой дом в Марселе для собраний. Еще 5 семей перебрались в Данию. 3 в Швецию. Остальные 14 семей пока остались в Британии. Хотя они жили либо в английском доме Малфоев, либо у Эйвери.

Август кинул записи в камин. С этим они разобрались. Все основные Пожиратели будут жить во Франции и Дании. Многие потянули свои средства из Министерства, прессы и Хогвартса, которые поддерживали финансово. Не больше. Свет так их презировал, но был не прочь пользоваться их деньгами? Посмотрим на них теперь.  
__________________________________________________________________

Каллаханы быстро добавили в академию комнат. Конечно, Принц и Слизерин пожертвовали деньги на расширение, но все эти средства шли лишь на студентов. Это очень нравилось сторонникам Марволо. 

В августе детей уже отправили туда. У них было больше месяца до занятий, но они знакомились с преподавателями и местностью. 

-Вы позволяете студентам оставаться на лето? - уточнил Реджи у Байона.

-Конечно. У некоторых нет семей или они просто хотят остаться в Исландии, так что у нас есть отдельный дом для таких детей в Коупавогюр.

В Исландии хорошо относились и к оборотням. Дети из стай Фенрира могли посещать академию. Как оказалось, неподалеку от школы были зачарованные дома для таких случаев.

-У нас разные студенты. Не только люди, - пояснил Байон.

Фенрир был особенно этому рад. Марволо купил местность в Исландии, чтобы оборотни построили там себе дом. Сивый отправил туда детей и несколько взрослых. Остальные пока переселились во Францию. Реджи и Северус нашли хорошее место там.  
_____________________________________________________________________

-Когда выпустим информацию? И в каком порядке? - спросил Вайрок.

-К концу августа, - ответил Северус. 

Регулус побарабанил по своей кружке.

-Проблема в порядке. 

Бишоп выдохнул дым сигареты.

-Сначала решение наследников. Числа 27?

-Это тряхнет Хогвартс, - усмехнулся Северус. - Тогда же пришлем уведомления о выводе студентов из Хогвартса. 

-После пресса, - усмехнулся Вайрок. - Я уже забрал василиска из замка. Она была восторженна наконец вылезти на свет. 

-Ей сделали специальное место в академии, - фыркнул Реджи. - Кароо был вне себя от счастья. 

Оказалось, что у василисков были дополнительные веки, скрывающие смертоносный взгляд, так что студнты даже могли подходить к ней. Для такой гигантской змеи Айша оказалась очень нежной.

-Она ведь убила лишь 50 лет назад, так? До этого ее не выпускали. Почему Салазар ее там оставил?

-Она была одним их хранителей Хогвартса, - пояснил Вайрок. - Она сказала, хоть Салазар и ушел, но он хотел защитить детей. Остальные хранители уже погибли. Но ее закрыли в подземелье. Она думает, что это было из-за выброса магии, что случился, когда основатели зачаровывали замок перед своей смертью. Наследники Салазара так ее и не нашли. Да и тех, у кого был дар, оказалось очень мало.

-Ты запишешь это? Вставим в газеты.  
_______________________________________________________

Штат Хогвартса спокойно заканчивал приготовления к началу учебного года, когда Хогвартс тряхнуло от основания до самых башен. Северус ухватился за стену, глуша улыбку. _Марволо попросил магию закрыть факультет Слизерин._


	8. begin

Альбус неверяще смотрел, как чары вокруг Хогвартса обваливались. Магия, что еще оставалась со времен основателей, полностью исчезла. 

-Как это возможно? - прошептала Минерва.

Северус наклонил голову, будто прислушиваясь.

-Магия в слизеринской части замка исчезла. Я заметил, что все знамена Слизерина разорвались. Факультет перестал существовать.

Помона посмотрела на него большими глазами.

-Как?..

-Наследники могут сделать такое все вместе, - тихо произнес Филиус. 

-Наследники?- переспросила Помфри. - Кто-то остался? И почему они сделали подобное?

-Певереллы, - пробормотал Альбус. - Они наследники Гриффиндора, но наследником Слизерина был Том.

-Такое могли сделать _живые_ наследники, Альбус, - вздохнул Северус. - Те, что остались. У Когтевран и Пуффендуй они остались?

Дамблдор попытался выяснить, конечно. У Пуффендуй их не осталось. У Когтевран остался один. Из семьи Принц. Имя оказалось запечатано. Альбус не успел сделать ничего больше. 

Почти всех слизеринцев забрали из школы родители. Лишь девять осталось. Их пришлось перераспределять. Разорванные флаги Слизерина убрали, как и четвертый обеденный стол. 

-Ты об этом не знал, Северус? - спросил Флитвик.

-Не о всех. Многие чистокровные разочарованы в Хогвартсе. Некоторые давно хотели уехать. Так как Темный Лорд мертв, у них появился шанс. 

Студенты были шокированы новостями. Кто-то радовался. Но кто-то был расстроен. Северус стал просто профессором зельеварения, на что лишь пожал плечами.

-Мне же легче. Больше не надо растаскивать спорящих слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев. Не должен ты радоваться, Альбус?

Тот не знал, что думать. Он попытался связаться с родителями ушедших студентов. Те в грубой форме сказали ему отстать. _Радуйся, никаких слизеринцев._ Министерство было в таком же шоке. Но они тоже не успели ничего препринять.

В начале учебного года заголовки газет пошатнули Британию.

_Наследники Годрика Гриффиндора, Салазара Слизерина и Ровены Когтевран закрыли факультет Слизерина в Хогвартсе._

_Наследники основателей оставили Хогвартс._

_Наиболее влиятельные чистокровные магические семьи оставили Британию._

_Наследники основателей забрали из Хогвартса чудовище из Тайной Комнаты Слизерина._

_Чудовищем из Тайной Комнаты оказался василиск, один из хранителей Хогвартса._

И это самые основные. 

_Василиск. Так очевидно!_ Почему Тайную Комнату не нашли раньше? Почему никто не догадался о сущности зверя? Были найдены старые записи событий Хогвартса, где ясно говорилось, что василиск Слизерина был одним их хранителей Хогвартса. Салазар оставил его для защиты магических детей. Вход был на третьем этаже, где 50 лет назад погибла студентка. Почему все это не выяснили еще тогда?

Были свидетельства гоблинов, указывающие на то, что наследник Гриффиндора и наследник Слизерина один и тот же человек. Наследник двух врагов? Все вдруг вспомнили, что Годрик и Салазар изначально были друзьями. Значит, это Лорд Певерелл. _Чьего наследника убили Дамблдор и Поттеры._

В прессе были упоминания, что Сириуса Поттера наняли в Хогварс в августе. _Опять._ Он подначил гриффиндорцев отправить двух слизеринцев в больничное крыло, когда был нанят в первый раз.

В прессе так же были воспоминания студентов. В том числе и о Поттерах. Как те их игнорировали на уроках и отправили в лазарет. Как Чарли Поттер носился по Хогвартсу, крича, что убьет всех темных магов там. Как гриффиндорцы задирали слизеринцев просто так и не давали учиться. Как Дамблдор и другие учителя спускали им это с рук, а со Слизерина снимали баллы. Как Дамблдор принял в Хогвартс оборотня Люпина, кто по слухам чуть не убил студента-слизеринца. 

-Не смотри на меня, Альбус, - фыркнул Северус. - Ты взял с меня клятву о молчании. 

_Что удивительного в том, что студенты Слизерина оставили школу? Что наследники основателей закрыли факультет полностью и забрали магию предков?_

Штат разрывался между воплями на Дамблдора и самобичеванием. Как они могли так подвести студентов? Куда смотрели? Неужели они действительно пренебрегали учениками, потому что те учились на Слизерине? 

Амелия и Аластор с аврорами обыскивали школу. Вызвали гоблинов и невыразимцев. Они нашли много темных артефактов и нелегальных зелий. Сняли проклятье с должности преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств, которое едва держалось. Зачаровали территорию школы по новой. 

В газетах всплыла информация о жестоком обращении с детьми. Их показания и воспоминания. Авроры вернулись. Боунс долго орала на Альбуса. _Какого Мерлина ты отправлял их обратно?!_ Всем студентам устроили осмотр медики Святого Мунго. Нашли больше десятка студентов, над кем издевались. Поппи пила успокаивающие зелья, пока учителя почти потрошили Дамблдора. Таких студентов отправили на лечение, а их опекунами занялись сотрудники Министерства. 

Едва ли не всем учителям пришли громовещатели и гневные письма. Северус несколько раз заваривал чай с виски для Минервы и Помоны. Ему самому никаких писем не пришло, к счастью. Во-первых, он не учил пять лет. Во-вторых, был со Слизерина, чьи студенты покинули школу. Альбусу досталось больше всех. Его кабинет уже пропах горелой бумагой. Сириусу тоже доставалось. Его не уволили лишь потому, что было не до него. Чарли Поттер с отцом так же огребли. Их тирады о слизеринцах, темных магах и пранках уже достали всех, кого только могли. 

Чарли Поттер за один сентябрь умудрился потерять 120 очков и увести Гриффиндор в минус. Пранки, напыщенные тирады, баловство на уроках. Он ударил когтевранца, когда тот не обратил внимания на его рассказы о том, как он спас мир от Темного Лорда. Флитвик снял с Чарли 50 баллов, назначил в помощники Филчу на неделю и связался с Джеймсом. _Еще раз, Джеймс, и он будет наказан до конца года._

Министерство само получило кучу громовещателей на тему того, что не выполняет свои обязанности. У них так же возникли проблемы с финансированием. Разные канцелярские принадлежности, метлы, информаторы, обустройство кабинетов и прочее. Все это частично возлагалось на добровольные пожертвования. Как и у Хогвартса, кстати. Хогвартские стипендии на самом деле были деньгами чистокровных, пожертвованные для обеспечения выдающихся студентов. Все это было отменено. Основные чистокровные семьи, кто жертвовал деньги, вообще покинули Британию. Остальные чистокровные были не так влиятельны. Особенно Уизли. 

Северус знал, что деньгами для стипендий Альбус оплатил обучение детей своей любимой светлой семьи. И Чарли. Это вскрылось, когда Амелия потребовала аудит Хогвартса. Северус и Помона просидели полчаса с пушистыми наушниками на ушах, потому что Флитвик и Макгонагалл были _в бешенстве._

-Это не благотварительность, Альбус!

-На эти деньги студенты должны были учиться и отправиться на престижные работы! Сколько магов могли помочь миру магии продвинуться!

-И с чего ты оплатил обучение Чарли Поттера?!

-Вы же знаете, что у Джеймса трудности, - устало вздохнул Альбус. Он с толикой зависти посмотрел на наушники Северуса и Помоны.

-Это его проблемы! У него есть деньги. Если бы он столько не тратил, то и сына бы так не избаловал!

Альбус вновь вздохнул. Он и сам так думал. Джеймс постоянно обновлял себе и сыну метлы, одежду, покупал Чарли то, что тот хотел. Мальчик обожал сладости и уже заметно прибавлял в весе. Они совершенно не умели распоряжаться деньгами.

-И Поттеры все еще жалуются на потерю состояния, - заметила Аврора. - Хотя это даже не их деньги.

Северус приподнял один наушник.

-Что вы с Уизли то делать будете? Их сейчас четверо в школе. Старший еще может сдать на стипендию, но остальные проблема.

Альбусу пришлось направить деньги, заплаченные за обучение детей, обратно в стипендии. Перси и правда смог сдать экзамен на нее. На обучение, хотя бы на пару лет, Фреда, Джорджа и Рона Молли и Артур кое-как нашли средства. Джеймс с жалобами заплатил за сына.

Вновь всплыла история с Гарри, как и предсказывал Северус. Чарли часто игнорировали другие ученики. _Он многих раздражал._ Когда он кого-то довел, то его даже прокляли несколько раз. Сириус пытался разобраться с виновниками, но получил гору громовещателей. Все знали, что он тоже был виноват в смерти своего крестника.

Это было забавно, но Северус реально хотел просто сесть в "Кофейном сне" и насладиться видом с чашкой кофе. Он смог вырваться домой лишь пару раз из-за всей этой суматохи. _И авроры еще не обнаружили цербера, которого Альбус спрятал на время их прихода._


	9. continuation

-Я заметил крысу в Косом Переулке, - сказал Вайрок.

Реджи оторвался от ноутбука. Вайрок был там в августе.

-Петтигрю? - Тот кивнул. - Есть причина, ты говоришь это сейчас?

-Я собирался сам им заняться, но мне пора в Перу. Он изображает домашнего питомца Уизли.

Бишоп присвистнул. Регулус снял очки.

-Мило. Я скажу Северусу.  
_____________________________________________________

К октябрю замок Слизерина смогли перенести в Исландию. Его и академию соединили вместе. В замке академии сделали классы, а в замке Слизерина спальни. Преподаватели расширили библиотеку. Книги на парселтанге заняли отдельное место. Кроме профессора Кляйна, змееустами оказались еще пять студентов, плюс двое изучали парселтанг без способности. Школу решили назвать _Академия Салазара_ , как дань уважения Салазару Слизерину. Его труды по зельеварению и трансфигурации многих заинтересовали. 

Северус решил выпускать книги из библиотеки Когтевран во Франции. Он послал копии многих книг в Академию. Регулус сделал копии книг Блэков и тоже направил в школу. Студенты и преподаватели были в восторге. Все эти книги способствовали созданию нового зелья для оборотней. Полностью сохраняющее разум в полнолуние, с приятным вкусом, с не такими уж редкими ингредиентами. Такое было легче готовить, чем аконитовое, и стоило оно меньше. Студентам такое готовили бесплатно, за счет Академии.

Новые и старые студенты быстро нашли общий язык. Никаких ссор, криков о темных магах, баллов и проклятий в коридорах. Приятное общение, настольные игры и учеба. Профессора всем помогали, давали советы, отвечали на вопросы и подробно все объясняли. Слизеринцы были в восторге. Видя такое явное наслаждение уроками, учителя Академии злились на профессоров Хогвартса все больше. _Как можно довести детей до подобного?_ Все видели как в самом начале прибывшие студенты были напряжены и держались группами. _На случай атаки._ Студенты-змееусты первыми бросились с ними знакомиться. Это заметно расслабило "детей Салазара", как нежно прозвали слизеринцев.

Родители были счастливы, что их дети наконец могли вздохнуть спокойно в стенах школы. Марволо был в бешенстве от того, что Дамблдор все это допустил. _Он еще заплатит._

Северус таки поймал Петтигрю и принес на общее собрание в клетке.

-И что нам с ним делать? - хмуро спросил Джагсон. - Он нас всех сдаст, если его поймают.

-Нет, если поработаем с его памятью, - протянул Рабастан. - Он может взять на себя убийство Игоря.

-Прости? - нахмурился Северус.

-Дамблдор может припомнить это тебе, - ответил Беллатриса. - Петтигрю может сказать, что ты оклеветал себя, чтобы защитить тех, за кем гонялись авроры в то время. По настоянию Дамблдора, без доказательств.

Северус откинулся на спинку стула. После рассказа Фенрира и всей помощи, что оказал Северус и его "друг с даром", к нему вновь относились с уважением. Он не был уверен, что делать с этим. Слишком много лет прошло. Но Пожиратели и Марволо явно хотели вновь наладить отношения.

-Он может, - наконец произнес Принц. - Хотя он сам все замял. Он все еще цепляется за меня, даже когда я сказал, что мне не у кого шпионить. Вопрос, когда нам использовать крысу?

-Надо подумать, - признал Марволо. - Кто на него указал?

-Вайрок. Кого Фенрир чуял на мне,- ответил Северус. Оборотень оживился. - Он не человек, очевидно, но я без понятия, кто он точно.

Нарцисса положила руки на стол.

-Я видела библиотеку в Академии. Там были книги Блэков.

Белла замерла.

-Блэков? Их послал тот, кому Арктурус все завещал?

-Вероятно. Похоже, он работает с Когтевраном. Или это он сам.

Северус почувствовал печаль. Цисси и Белла очень скучали по Регулусу, да и не только они. _Но примут ли они его теперь?_  
_______________________________________________________________

Вайрок оглядел бумаги в лофте Регулуса. _Везде бумаги._

-И куда мне ложить овощи?

Влад указал на подоконник, не вставая с пола. Реджи накрыл голову подушкой.

-Нам нужно разрушить репутацию Дамблдора, - глухо сказал он. - У кого есть идеи?

-Чувства к Гриндевальду. - Бишоп.

-Прошлое Тома Реддла и жестокое обращение с детьми. - Ситх.

-Ложь об избранном. - Влад.

-Крики о Темном Лорде. - Вайрок.

-Класс. Какой порядок?

Хороший вопрос. Северус вошел с Гадрианом на руках. Мальчик махнул всем своим плюшевым драконом.

-Как школа Гарри? - спросил Рихтер.

-Нормально, - ответил Северус. - Он иногда говорит с другими. По крайней мере, те не боятся Коралла.

Змей зашипел с шеи мальчика.

-Они не дают повода их пугать, - перевел Вайрок. - Что там с Хогвартсом?

Северус скривился.

-К каникулам там будут авроры. Цербера уже видели. Альбус даже штату о нем не сказал.

Как в воду глядел.  
___________________________________________________

Аластор чуть не выбил дверь кабинета директора.

-Совсем спятил?!

Точные слова Минервы парой секунд ранее. Северус помассировал виски. Поппи рядом с ним даже глаз не открыла, держась за голову. С сентября по декабрь много всего случилось.

Чарли Поттер продолжал терять баллы. Гриффиндор был в минусе постоянно. Чарли взял себе в подхалимы Рона Уизли. Оба стали частыми гостями лазарета. Их тирады о темных магах и пранки бесили _всех_. Их либо игнорировали, либо проклинали. Бесились даже призраки. Идиоты стали причиной падения с метлы и перелома ноги Невилла. Бабушка мальчика почти разорвала Джеймса. 

Без слизеринцев вокруг гриффиндорцы начали задирать другие факультеты. Сириус опять учил их пранкам. _Терпение лопнуло у Пуффендуя._ Когда один из них оказался в лазарете, пуффендуйцы написали коллективную жалобу в Министерство. Прямо Амелии. Сириуса выкинули со скандалом и влепили штраф. Минерва запретила всем студентам своего факультета участвовать в матчах по квиддичу. Стоило кому-то из гриффиндорцев подойти к студентам другого факультета на него нацелевали палочки. Призраки всегда парили рядом и докладывали учителям. Пивз начал пранкить львиный факультет. Короче говоря, Гриффиндор стал самым нелюбимым факультетом в школе. 

Тогда Чарли и Рон пошли на третий этаж. Испугались цербера, пальнули заклинание и попали в его цепи. Зверь оказался на свободе. Он ранил три десятка студентов, пока Северус не ударил по нему убивающим. Студентам требовалать медицинская и психологическая помощь. Штат сообщил Амелии.

Теперь Помфри сидела, держась за голову. Помона за сердце. Аврора капала огневиски в чай себе и Северусу. Флитвик и Макгонагалл дымились. Недавно нанятый Ремус бледной тенью стоял в углу.

-Какого Мерлина, Альбус?! - рявкнул Аластор. - Почему в Хогвартсе цербер?!

Дамблдор не успел открыть рот, как Минерва взорвалась.

-Этого зверя ты оставил охранять камень?! От мертвого Темного Лорда в школе, полной живых детей?!

-Это просто маленькое недоразумение, - успокаивающе произнес директор. - Пушок был надежно закрыт.

-Его выпустили два первокурсника!

Северус залпом осушил свою кружку чая. _Он начинал понимать, почему Реджи и его коллеги пили прямо из бутылок._ Аврора с тоской посмотрела на бутылку огневиски. 

-Что за камень? - не понял Грюм.

Минерва кратко объяснила ситуацию. Альбус сгорбился под взглядом Аластора.

-Ты издеваешься?!

-Это точно покажет, жив ли Том, - попытался пояснить Дамблдор.

-Как точно? - процедил Аластор. - Все те, кого считали его сторонниками, покинули страну! Взяли детей и сбежали. Не от него. _От тебя._

Альбус вздрогнул. Он все еще не мог в это поверить. Слизеринцев больше не было. Самого факультета больше не существовало. А проблем в Хогвартсе стало еще больше.  
_________________________________________________________

Все медицинские счета пришлось выплачивать лично Альбусу. Министерство приказало ему убрать фальшивый камень и защиту вокруг. _Да с этим и первокурсник справится!_ К январю в прессу попала история прошлого Темного Лорда и некоторых других детей, подвергшихся жестокому обращение. Амелия чуть огнем не дышала. _Ты мог все это предотвратить!_ Так как Альбус тогда еще не был директором, ему ничего сделать не могли. Но очередной поток гневных писем это не остановило.  
_________________________________________________________

К счастью, Рождество прошло без происшествий. Северус провел его во Франции с Гадрианом. Реджи с Бишопом на задании в пустыне. _Ну и работа._

Пожиратели встретились все вместе в Марселе. Экс-слизеринцы из Академии были счастливы. Они могли спокойно учиться и наслаждаться каникулами. Кто-то из них остался на каникулы там, потому что хотели увидеть Исландию. Преподаватели уверили родителей, что всегда тщательно за ними присматривают.  
______________________________________________________

-Итак, он нанял бесхребетного оборотня, - протянул Вайрок, когда вернулся из Перу. - Что дальше?

-Посмотрим. Интересно, он правда оставил идею с камнем?

Северус опустился в кресло, пока Гарри увлеченно рисовал в альбоме.

-Сомневаюсь. Он что-то выкинет в конце года.  
_______________________________________________________

Альбус тяжело вздохнул, убирая пепел со стола. Он уже со счета сбился, сколько он получил громовещателей с этого августа. Почему все шло не по плану?

Он планировал обучать Гарри, пока не придет время. Там не было способа извлечь душу Волан-де-Морта из него. Мальчик даже получил способность говорить со змеями! Но Том должен был умереть. _Ради общего блага._ Гарри бы понял, Альбус в этом был уверен. Ведь это его судьба.

Но Гарри погиб. Убит маглами. Альбус совсем не хотел этого. Он лишь хотел, чтобы мальчик стал _гибким_. Немного сурового воспитания никому не вредило. 

Остался Чарли. Едва выше сквиба по силе и до одури избалованный. Как Джеймс это допустил? Чарли лишь хвастался о том, как спас мир ребенком, ел сладости и баловался. Какой из него спаситель?

Слизеринцы ушли. Все. Наиболее влиятельные и богатые чистокровные семьи перестали поддерживать Министерство и Хогвартс. _Они не были обязаны это делать._ Корнелиус был вне себя. Альбус знал, что ему давали взятки, что он прикарманивал некоторые средства Министерства. Некоторые семьи вообще покинули Британию. Альбус узнал, что несколько переехали во Францию и Данию. Он попробовал навести справки в Дании, так как это маленькая страна. _Но Кронос Каллахан прибыл в Министерство Британии и с холодной улыбкой сказал не лезть со своими проблемами на их территорию._

У британского Министерства не было права беспокоить уехавшие семьи. Оставшиеся в Англии темные семьи жили вместе, похоже. В прессе были упомянуты рейды на их дома после войны. Все это выставляло Министерство в дурном свете.

Северус сказал, что больше не общается с Пожирателями. Он заметно изменился. Стал спокойнее, что ли. Он не ехидничал, не снимал баллы. Но стало видно, как раньше это помогало в его предмете. Раньше студенты боялись сделать лишнее движение в его классе. Сейчас они не боялись их совершать и их невнимательность отправляла кого-нибудь в лазарет каждый месяц. Северус лишь пожал плечами. _Не моя забота. Моих студентов здесь нет._ Северус не видел причин оставаться в Хогвартсе, но пока это делал. Альбус был благодарен. Без других Пожирателей Том наверняка с ним свяжется. И все наконец увидят, что Альбус был прав.

Отсутствие факультета Слизерина сделало Гриффиндор наимее популярным факультетом. Альбус даже не замечал, как часто гриффиндорцы ввязывались в споры раньше. Сириус опять учил детей пранкам и один вновь попал в больничное крыло. Пуффендуйцы терпеть не стали. Написали Амелии. Альбусу уже становилось страшно, когда она появлялась. Сириуса справедливо вышибли с должности. Дамблдор и сам был зол на него. 

Минерва была вне себя от ярости. Она запретила игры в квиддич своему факультету. Теперь Когтевран и Пуффендуй играли вместе из интереса. Студенты этих факультетов держали палочки наготове, если к ним подходили гриффиндорцы. Призраки внимательно за всем наблюдали. Даже Пивз ополчился на львов. Гриффиндорцы по немногу начали понимать свою ошибку, но исправить уже ничего не могли. _Другие студенты им не доверяли._

Потом случился инцидент с Пушком. У Альбуса чуть душа в пятки не ушла, когда он увидел кровь в коридоре. Слава Мерлину, Северус успел прежде, чем кто-то погиб. Всех студентов ждало полное выздоровление, но кошмары им были обеспечены надолго. 

Альбус думал, что мог бы не сдержаться и наорать на Чарли и его друга за такое, если бы на него самого не орали. Штат и родители были просто в бешенстве. Хагриду запретили заводить питомцев. Тот разрывался между печалью и виной.

Еще и история о прошлом Тома. Как они узнали? Это не было все так ужасно. Все споры в любой семье можно разрешить. Он был уверен в этом.

Все его планы летели псу под хвост. Чарли не был спасителем, он никому не нравился, он увел Гриффиндор в минус по очкам. Альбусу нужно было что-то срочно делать. Он решил не убирать фальшивый камень. Том наверняка придет за ним или Чарли. Еще нужно было найти наследников основателей.

Он знал, что их двое. Певерелл и Принц. Том не мог быть Певереллом. Он ничего об этом не знал, да и тела у него не было. Но Лорд Певерелл был зол из-за смерти Гарри. Оставался Принц. Если только Альбус убедит его помочь свету. Ведь наверняка он помогал Певереллу из-за истории с мальчиком, не более того.


	10. part of the truth

Анет и Виолет у родителей последней. Реджи на работе. Медальон нагревается. Северус вздохнул. Ему пора бы уже рассказать остальным Пожирателям. Хотя бы часть. Принц собрал Гадриана. Пара игрушек и книг. И переправился в Марсель. Их тут же встретили Драко и Теодор.

-Северус, у тебя ребенок? - округлил глаза блондин. 

Из столовой раздался чей-то хрип. Северус вздохнул.

-Да. Это Гадриан. - Тот махнул драконом. - Он редко говорит. 

Коралл вылез из-под рубашки мальчика и зашипел. Нагайна мгновенно выползла из-за угла. Гадриан что-то прошипел. Огромная змея поползла за ними в столовую.

-Сюда бы Вайрока, - вздохнул Северус. - Я не владею парселтангом.

-Они поздоровались, - сказал Марволо, ошарашенно наблюдая за ними. - У тебя есть сын?

-Очевидно.

Северус сел на стул, посадив сына себе на колени. Коралл и Нагайна зашипели между собой. 

-Крысы, - сказал Гарри, махнув игрушкой.

-Они хотят пообедать? - уточнил Северус. Мальчик кивнул. - Коралл, иди.

Змеи тут же уползли куда-то. Нарцисса наклонилась к Северусу.

-Сколько ему?

-Семь. 

Люциус подсел ближе. Гадриан внимательно оглядел Малфоев, посмотрел на Беллу.

-Персик? - спросил он у отца. _Реджи?_

-Так и есть, - чуть улыбнулся Северус. - Оставим это ему. - Гарри серьезно кивнул.

-А где?..

-Умерла, - тихо ответил Принц.

Марволо сглотнул. 

-Я думал, ты... - Он замялся.

-Любил Лили как сестру. 

Гадриан махнул драконом, заметив взгляд Драко. Тот подошел ближе.

-Дядя Сев, можно мы поиграем?

Северус прищурился.

-Почитай ему о животных. 

Глаза Драко загорелись. Он и сам обожал магических существ. Гадриан обнял свой рюкзак и пошел с Драко, ухватив за руку Теодора. Как только дети ушли, все повернулись к Северусу.

-Серьезно? - спросил Рабастан. - И ты не сказал раньше?

-Еще и змееуст, - заметил Родольфус.

-Это наследственное. Мне ген не передался.

Люциус прищурился.

-Это ведь ты, так? Ты избавился от крови отца. Ты Принц.

Северус вздохнул. Нарцисса вытаращила глаза. Марволо выглядел не лучше.

-Так ты и Марволо?.. - Фенрир перевел взгляд на их Лорда. - Вот почему ты можешь летать, как и Марволо.

-У нас обоих магия воздуха, - кивнул Северус. 

Марволо выдохнул, боясь задохнуться от новости. Северус и правда владел той же способностью. Это всегда поражало Слизерина, когда он еще мог соображать ясно. _Будто они связаны._ Потому что они связаны. У них общая семейная линия. Северус отец его наследника. _Будто это их общий ребенок._ Чертов оборотень знающе усмехнулся.

-Так у вас и общий ребенок есть.

Северус пнул его под столом под фырканье других.

-Он обычно с моими друзьями, но сейчас все заняты.

-Ты можешь оставлять его и с нами, - нахмурилась Нарцисса. - Знаю, наши отношения пошатнулись после войны, но...

-Знаю, Цисси, - слабо улыбнулся Принц, сжав ее руку.

-Значит, ты прокси Певереллов, - протянул Люциус. - И Лорд Когтевран?

Северус кивнул. Нарцисса посмотрела в огонь в камине.

-Я не Блэк, - подтвердил Принц.

-Но ты знаешь, кто он? - почти прошептала она. Северус с печалью посмотрел ей в глаза. - Он не хочет показываться, да? - Цисси вздохнула. - Раз Арктурус так решил, так тому и быть. Может, когда-нибудь.

Северус честно не был уверен. Реджи не тот, чьи действия можно предсказать. _Он никогда не жалеет о выборе._  
_____________________________________________________________

Реджи хрустнул шеей, пока Бишоп убирал песок с их вещей магией. 

-Крысиное время?

-Почему нет.

В машину сел Влад.

-Дело сделано. Баст сказал, чтобы мы возвращались в штаб.

Регулус проверил телефон.

-Сев рассказал им.

-Они еще не заподозрили? Шрам не видно из-за запечатывания, но тайна выплывет.

-Северус нравится Марволо, - чуть усмехнулся Реджи. - Так всегда было. Он страшно ревновал к Лили, хотя и скрывал это. Думаю, догадается лишь он. В конечном итоге.

-А про тебя? - хмуро спросил Влад. - Было бы хорошо избавиться от того идиота.

Регулус постучал по рулю. Прошло много времени. _Они уже не братья._  
_____________________________________________________________

Авроры поймали Питера Петтигрю. Под сывороткой тот сознался в нескольких убийствах, включая убийство Игоря Каркарова, и в том, где был все эти годы и в каком виде. Его кинули в камеру Азкабана, зачарованную под анимагов.

Сириуса и Джеймса оштрафовали за то, что они так и не зарегистрировали свои анимагические формы. Ремуса уволили. _Тебе повезло, что Северус Снейп не предъявил обвинения._ Уизли отправили к целителям для проверки, мало ли что им мог сделать Петтигрю. На голову Дамблдора свалились очередные громовещатели. 

У Минервы скоро может охрипнуть горло, мрачно пошутила Помона после суда над Петтигрю. Аврора уже не убирала огневиски со стола в учительской. _У них было чувство, что скоро оно им понадобится._  
________________________________________________________________

Окно в кабинете директора Хогвартса со звоном вылетело из рамы. Помона и Северус переглянулись. _Им нужны наушники помощнее._

Альбус не убрал камень из Хогвартса и даже снизил его защиту вдвое. Чарли и Рон умудрились втянуть в свои _приключения_ Гермиону Грейнджер, с которой никто не общался, как и с этими двумя. Девочка кичилась своими знаниями и узнала таки о философском камне. Они рванули к камню, наслушавшись намеков Дамблдора о Темном Лорде, но столкнулись с Локонсом, нанятым вместо Люпина, который хотел обогатиться, услышав о камне от других.

Итог: у Рона сломана нога, Гермиона отравилась зельем, зеркало Еиналеж повреждено. Чарли и Локонс пальнули друг в друга заклинаниями, когда столкнулись в темноте комнаты, где оно было. К счастью или сожалению, оба никудышные маги. Палочка Чарли была сломана, у него самого сотрясение, Локонс отшиб сам себе память собственным заклятием. Их всех нашли спустя несколько часов, когда они не явились на ужин.

Детей отправили в лазарет. Локонса в Святой Мунго. Вызвали Амелию. Никому даже не надо было говорить, почему они с ней связались. 

Именно дуэт рявканья Амелии и Минервы выбил окно в кабинете Дамблдора. Аврора молча налили всем в чай алкоголь. Или чай в алкоголь, как посмотреть. Никто не прокомментировал.

Единственное, что утешало Альбуса, эта ситуация останется в Хогвартсе и Министерстве. Никаких громовещателей. Усталым выглядел даже Фоукс.

И ведь это даже не март.  
______________________________________________________________________

Северус положил ноги на стол, наплевав на приличия. _Он устал._ Поппи плюхнулась в соседнее кресло.

-Мой лазарет наконец пуст, - выдохнула она. - У меня никогда не было столько пациентов за учебный год. А ведь он еще не закончен.

-Ты хотя бы это не разбираешь. - Северус кивнул на стопку тестов. - Худший год из того, что я помню.

-Я тоже, - хмуро сказал Флитвик. - Мои студенты почти не выходят из гостиной факультета, чтобы нормально учиться.

-Я даже не смотрела тесты Поттера, - проворчала Помона. - Если Альбус думает, что он удержится здесь, потому что он Мальчик-Кто-Выжил, то сильно ошибается.

-Он мешает другим, - вздохнула Минерва. - Недавно его выкинули из гостиной факультета из-за того, что он всех тянул на розыгрыши. Гриффиндорцы хотят помириться с другими, но толку?

-Сами облажались, будь честна, Минерва, - поморщился Северус. - Просто теперь Альбус не может скрывать, что всегда их покрывал.

-Еще эта история с Ремусом и Питером, - вздохнул Филиус. - Альбус взял ту клятву лишь потому, что ты был со Слизерина. Он как-то говорил, что Джеймс тебя спас и вы обязательно поладите.

-Этой клятвой я спас всех этих идиотов, - ответил Северус. - На самом деле я избавился и от нее, и от якобы долга жизни, когда удалил отцовскую кровь.

-И правильно сделал, - кивнула Помфри. - Клянусь Мерлином, еще один студент, пострадавший из-за них, и прокляну Альбуса.

Флитвик посмотрел на Северуса.

-Альбус пытается найти бывших студентов. Родители не в восторге, судя по его виду.

-Это мягко сказано. Скоро это может и в прессу уйти. Ему опять достанется.

-Твои студенты в порядке? - помедлив, спросила Поппи. - Ты ведь знаешь?

-Они счастливы. Потомки основателей постарались найти превосходную школу, - признал Северус. - Штат там тоже хороший.

Минерва закрыла глаза.

-Они заслужили это после всего. После того как мы их подвели. Альбус может говорить что угодно. Но даже закрытие Хогвартса не ударило бы так сильно, как уход целого факультета и наследников.

Флитвик кивнул.

-Все эти истории сделали свое дело. Около десятка студентов уже покинули Хогвартс. Еще и это. - Он кивнул на тесты.

-Такими темпами экзамены мало кто сдаст, - прокомментировала Помона. - Кстати, Чарли Поттер пришел с новой палочкой, но она явно плохо работает.

Северус припомнил, что Регулус говорил об этом. _Старик цепляется за перья. Палочка уже бесполезна._ Что это вообще значило?

-Они не смогли найти нужную? Такое возможно?

Помона покачала головой.

-Он постоянно ею машет и говорит, что победит ею зло. По-моему, она просто сделана из редких материалов. Хотя выглядит обычной. Это напомнило мне, что у Альбуса тоже новая палочка.

Северус фыркнул. Флитвик поднял бровь в вопросе.

-Это наследственная палочка Певереллов, - пояснил Принц. - Она была украдена Гриндевальдом. После дуэли с ним Альбус забрал ее. Певерелл попросил магию вернуть его вещи, очевидно.

Минерва покачала головой.

-Честное слово. 

-Но Меч Гриффиндора еще в школе, - нахмурился Филиус.

-А он то ему зачем? - пожал плечами Северус. - Меч буквально кричит о всем гриффиндорском. Наследники явно не в восторге от Гриффиндора и Хогвартса в целом.

-И то верно, - пробомотала Помона. - У Пуффендуй не осталось прямых наследников. Реликвии Когтевран и Слизерина они еще могли вернуть, полагаю.

Технически, да. После признания Северуса Марволо сразу отдал ему Диадему. Медальон был у него самого, естественно. Чашу он тоже отдал Северусу, неуверенный что делать с ней. Принц принес ее в "Кофейный сон". Анет и Виолет взяли ее себе. Ни Реджи, ни Северуса это не беспокоило. _Им то какое дело, что там с этим кубком?_ Ценности он для них не представлял, а женщинам он понравился.

Никто из штата и ухом не повел, когда через пару дней к Альбусу начали лететь громовещатели. _Ты оставишь этих студентов в покое наконец, Мерлина ради?!_


	11. new blow

Телефон на столе пиликнул. Конрад отложил бумаги и наклонился к нему. Камеры что-то засекли. Снайпер открыл файл на компьютере. Распознавание лиц поймало Дамблдора на пути к Норвегии. Конрад улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. Реджи дремал в общей комнате после длительной миссии, Бишоп был на задании. Не за чем их беспокоить.  
_____________________________________________________

Альбус отряхнулся. Он не очень любил все эти портключи, но выбирать не приходилось. Директор Шармбатона Олимпия сказала, что к ней не переводились студенты из Хогвартса, хотя Малфои и несколько других семей переехали во Францию. Но в Скандинавии находился Дурмстранг. Это имело смысл, по мнению Альбуса. Наверняка слизеринцы перешли туда. Сейчас директором Дурмстранга являлся Димитрий Тюдор. Альбус не был знаком с ним лично, но слышал, что тот занимался восстановлением доброго имени школы, которое посрадало из-за Геллерта. Дамблдор был уверен, что такой человек ему поможет.

Бывшие студенты со Слизерина точно что-нибудь знали. Возможно, Альбус даже сможет убедить некоторых вернуться в Хогвартс. Конечно, им придется перераспределяться, но это только к лучшему.

Альбус послал сову директору Тюдору с просьбой встретиться в Норвегии. Они могли бы сразу посетить родителей студентов, кто перевелся к нему. В конце концов, Дания была недалеко. Альбус не был уверен, какое Министерство отвечает за Данию. Норвежское или исландское. Кронос Каллахан был из второго. Но Дамблдор попросил Корнелиуса устроить встречу с главой Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Норвегии, сказав, что это поможет вернуть некоторые чистокровные семьи обратно в Британию. Фадж с охотой согласился, он явно скучал по прошлому финансированию. Именно к этому главе Альбус позвал директора Тюдора.

В кабинете главы Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Норвегии его ожидали четверо.

Крепкий мужчина с глазами стального цвета, одетый в черно-красную форму, на манер военной. Альбус признал стиль Дурмстранга. Значит, это Димитрий Тюдор.

Стройный мужчина с синими глазама, одетый в форму, напоминающую аврорскую. Хозяин кабинета тогда. Эней Бурас.

Двое других мужчин были в магловских джинсах и кофтах. Но у одного были точно такие же глаза, как у Бураса. У второго за спиной висела странная вещь. Кажется, Альбус видел подобное у сотрудников магловской полиции. Оружие некоего вида.

-Альбус Дамблдор, полагаю, - произнес Тюдор.

Мужчины в магловской одежде даже не оторвались от бумаг, что просматривали. 

-Верно, - благодушно кивнул Альбус. - Полагаю, вы Димитрий Тюдор и Эней Бурас? А это?..

-Мой кузен и коллега из магловской полицейской организации, - ровно ответил Эней. - Боюсь, ваш приход застал нас за обсуждением совместных операций.

-Я не займу много вашего времени, - уверил Альбус. - Я лишь хочу обсудить студентов, что перешли к вам в этом учебном году. - Димитрий изогнул бровь. - Уверен, вы слышали, что они с факультета, который в последние годы был, скажем так, не самым добросовестным. Я надеюсь на вашу помощь в убеждении хотя бы некоторых, что это не повод оставлять позади свой дом и друзей.

Димитрий посмотрел Альбусу прямо в глаза.

 _-Забавно._ Потому что у меня нет студентов, переведенных из вашей школы, директор Дамблдор. Но я слышал о закрытии одного из факультетов Хогвартса. И я читал британские газеты.

Эней подался вперед. У Альбуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие. 

-Судя по этим газетам, у этих детей нет дома и друзей, что они оставили. Скорее еще раньше оставили _их._ Мы читали и другие газеты, директор Дамблдор. _Что вы пытаетесь сделать с этими детьми через нас?_

-Все совсем не так, - попытался оправдаться Альбус. - Вы и сами знаете, что журналисты любит приукрасить. 

-Как смерть ребенка? - Альбус вздрогнул. - Я ведь не представил моего кузена, так? Эсдрас Каллахан, уверен, вы уже встречали его шурина, Кроноса.

Внутри у Альбуса похолодело. Второй синеглазый мужчина перевел на него пронзительный взгляд.

-И он ясно выразился тогда. _Не тащите свои проблемы на нашу территорию._ Семьи, переехавшие из Британии в Данию, теперь ответственность нашего Министерства. Я не позволю вам их беспокоить, как вы делали это у себя, Альбус Дамблдор.

-Мне не нужна ситуация, напоминающая ситуацию с вашим другом Гриндевальдом, - процедил Эней, отчего Дамблдор сглотнул. - Один намек на поиски детей и вы _потеряете голову._ С Министром Фаджем мы еще поговорим о беспокойстве наших граждан.

Атмосфера в кабинете была просто _ледяной._ Мужчина с магловским оружием за спиной внимательно наблюдал за Альбусом. _Он здесь тоже не просто так._

-Вы уже отняли порядочно нашего времени, - сказал Тюдор. - Будьте добры покинуть эту страну. _И не забывать наши слова._  
_____________________________________________________________

Когда Дамблдор буквально сбежал из здания, Конрад облизнулся. 

-Он и правда не понимает отказов.

Тюдор цыкнул.

-Не самым добросовестным, чтоб его. Дети _выживали_ , а не учились там. Такого даже у меня не происходило.

Эней кое-как убрал оскал и посмотрел на кузена.

-Как там детишки?

-Хорошо. Байон сказал, что их восторг все еще виден. Если Дамблдор нагрянет туда, преподаватели его выпотрошат.

Эсдрас перевел взгляд на Конрада.

-Что вы теперь будете делать?

Тот усмехнулся.

-Самое время для истории его дружбы с Гриндевальдом.  
__________________________________________________________________

-Я все проспал? - рассмеялся Реджи.

-Это только начало, ты же знаешь.

Вайрок фыркнул.

-Вот почему нельзя злить снайпера.  
_________________________________________________________________

Пресса осветила новую выходку Альбуса на следующий же день.

-Ты оставишь детей в покое?! - заорала Минерва. - Мало ты им жизнь попортил?!

-Зачем ты вообще пошел в Норвегию? - прошипел Флитвик.

Альбус сгорбился. Он знал, что на Корнелиуса сейчас так же орут. Министерства Исландии и Норвегии ясно дали понять, что будет, если он еще раз побеспокоит переехавшие семьи. Они даже связались с Францией. Ее Министерство присоединилось к ним. Еще не хватало, чтобы британские авроры совершали рейды на дома их граждан! 

-Я думал, что они перешли в Дурмстранг и...

-Тебя это не касается, - процедил Северус. - Ты моих змей и за людей то не считал. Где им учиться, только их дело. Не знаю, что ты там думаешь о Тюдоре, но он известен тем, что ненавидит издевательства над детьми. Тебе повезло, что он не обезглавил тебя.

-Он сказал, что они не у него, - признал Альбус. - Он мог и соврать, конечно.

-Ты глухой?! - взвился Филиус. - Не лезь к детям! Или хочешь нарваться на Каллаханов еще раз?!

Дамблдор вздрогнул. Он помнил взгляд в их глазах. Если они еще раз его заметят, то точно убьют.

Очевидно, Каллаханы как-то узнали о его прошлом с Геллертом. Или это был тот человек с ними. Но газеты пестрели статьями о том, как Альбус и Геллерт дружили в юности. И как это привело к смерти его сестры. Журналисты нашли Аберфорта и Батильду. Те это подтвердили. Батильда так же поделилась историями о маленьком Гарри. Каким он был милым ребенком. И как Джеймс презирал его за парселтанг, который оказался способностью Певереллов, как выяснила Лили. 

Джеймс получил кучу гневных посланий. Чарли успел лишь заикнуться, как его брат был злом, как Минерва отправила его драить котлы в подземелье. Альбус не был уверен, что думать. Он полагал, способность была из-за крестража. Неужели он ошибся? Нет, он не мог ошибиться. Гарри ясно был крестражем. Том сделал несколько, очевидно. Никто не знал. Хотя Регулус Блэк знал. Альбус помнил, как на седьмом году он не вылезал из библиотеки. Даже в запретную зону ходил. Альбус видел его поиски. Если знать куда смотреть легко догадаться. Поэтому Том и убил его. Верно. Альбус мог это использовать. 

Альбус уже был в домах родственников Тома, но не нашел там ничего подозрительного. К сожалению, он не знал, где еще Том мог спрятать крестражи. Вот если он найдет тот, что видимо нашел Регулус Блэк... 

Северус застонал, заметив очередную сову с громовещателем. 

-Я ухожу, мне надоело это слушать. _А ты это заслужил._

Хорошо, что вся история случилась давно. Альбусу ничего не могли сделать, так как не было доказательств, что он участвовал в делах Геллерта. Но возмущение это не останавливало. Многие указали на то, что он не был нужен собственным брату и сестре, что без него им было лучше. _Поэтому он закрывал глаза на жестокое обращение? Не хотел в это верить._


	12. stupidity

Северус привалился к косяку двери, ведущей в гостиную Малфоев. Беллатриса и Родольфус играли с Гадрианом в _монополию Маша и Медведь_ , настольную игру, которую привез Вайрок из России недавно. Сын Принца явно понравился сторонникам Марволо. Северус оставил их и прошел к кабинету, который оккупировал Марволо. Тот оторвался от бумаг.

-Северус, что-то случилось?

-Вроде того.

Северус со вздохом сел на диван.

-Что ты думаешь о Гадриане?

Марволо встал из-за стола и сел рядом с ним.

-Я чувствую что-то знакомое. На уровне магии. Но это будто блокируется. Нагайна чувствует тоже.

-Ты чувствуешь крестраж.

Марволо окаменел, непонимающе моргая. _Крестраж?_

-Гарри Поттер, - прошептал он. Принц кивнул. - Это он? Но как?

Северес потер левую руку.

-Я избавился от крови отца и клятв, что взял из-за Дамблдора. Тогда пошел на зов оставшейся. Нашел мальчика. Я не мог оставить сына Лили в таких условиях, так что забрал его. Мне помогли, разумеется. Мы составили план. Так как я кровно усыновил Гадриана и мы с тобой из одной семейной линии, я смог стать прокси. Мой друг сразу понял про крестраж. Но он смог его лишь запечатать. Это то, что ты чувствуешь.

Марволо сглотнул. И Северус все равно решил помочь ему?

-Дамблдор знал, - произнес Слизерин. - Он хотел, чтобы я и Гарри убили друг друга.

-Мои друзья нашли способ вернуть часть твоей души, - сказал Северус. - Один придет скоро сюда.  
________________________________________________________

Темная дымка вышла из вновь видимого шрама и направилась к груди Марволо. Вайрок махнул палочкой. Дымка вобралась в Марволо прямо сквозь одежду. Шрам на лбу Гадриана медленно рассеялся. Мальчик дотронулся до лба.

-Ушла, - произнес он. - Снова целый?

-Верно, Гадриан, - улыбнулся Марволо. _Его душа вновь цела, хоть и была в трещинах._

Мальчик пошел за своим рюкзаком. Северус и Марволо пошли проводить Вайрока. Они проходили мимо столовой, из которой вышел Фенрир. Вайрок оскалился, его зубы заметно заострились.

_-Щеночек._

_Фенрир Сивый замер._ Вайрок со смешком вышел из дома, махнув Северусу. Оборотень выдохнул.

_-Это еще кто?_

-Вайрок, - усмехнулся Северус. - Впечатляет, да?

-Не знаю, что он такое, но кровью от него разит прилично.

Вайрок снова вошел в дом.

-За домом следит метаморфомаг. Видимо, британский аврор.

-Нимфадора Тонкс, - хмуро сказал Август из столовой. - Она была ученицей Грюма. Тот уходил на пенсию, но потом вернулся. Хотя отношение к ней у него прохладное.

-Тонкс? - переспросила Нарцисса. - Дочь Андромеды?

Андромеду они не любили. Одно дело она вышла за маглорожденного, другое - она осуждала свою семью за их взгляды, как и Сириус, и поддерживала Дамблдора.

-У нее талант Блэков? - нахмурился Марволо.

-Ненадолго, - ответил Вайрок, уже поднося к уху мобильный. - Душа моя, тут помеха появилась.  
____________________________________________________________

Реджи взяло минуту лишить Андромеду и ее дочь семейной магии Блэков. Арктурус не думал, что им что-то передалось, поэтому сделал так лишь с Сириусом. Вайрок кивнул, слушая его по телефону.

-Больше никто не будет пользоваться талантами Блэков для вреда их союзникам, - пояснил он. - Я пошел разбираться. Воспользуйтесь портключами или камином. - Он ушел.

Северус вздохнул.

-Уже предчувствую нытье Альбуса. - Гадриан подошел к нему с рюкзаком. - Готов?

-Астерикс, - довольно кивнул тот.

-Я помню, малыш.

Марволо поднял бровь.

-Мультфильм, - пояснил Принц. - Мы идем в кино.

Гадриан вопросительно посмотрел на Марволо.

-Ты меня приглашаешь? - удивился тот. Мальчик кивнул. - Если твой отец не против.

Уголки губ Северус дернулись вверх. _Его сын решил стать свахой?_ Эйвери заглушил смех ладонью.

-Так и быть.

Марволо и Северус проигнорировали смешки остальных.  
______________________________________________________________________

-Назовите причину, я не должна уволить вас прямо сейчас, - процедила Амелия.

Тонкс и Кингсли синхронно вздрогнули. У девушки все еще были красные глаза от слез. _Она больше не могла изменять свою внешность._ Аластор буквально дымился.

-Вы совсем потеряли страх? Министерства Магии Франции, Исландии и Норвегии ясно обозначили свою позицию.

-Альбус сказал...

Кингсли сжался под пылающими взглядами Боунс и Грюма.

-Раз вы теперь слушаете Альбуса, то здесь вам делать нечего.

У Нимфадоры и Бруствера расширились глаза.

-Мы просто хотели помочь, мэм! - отчаянно воскликнула Тонкс. - Сами-Знаете-Кто...

 _-Волан-де-Морт._ \- Девушка вздрогнула. - Ты даже его по имени назвать не в состоянии. _Он мертв._ Альбус не хочет в это верить, потому что не был в состоянии его остановить и стать героем. Как с Гриндевальдом, - прошипела Амелия. - Дамблдор пренебрегал собственными студентами, потому что они были со Слизерина. Теперь они все ушли. _А он все еще не оставит их в покое._

-Среди уехавших чистокровных лишь треть была Пожирателями Смерти, - рявкнул Аластор. - Причем оправданными. Но вы поперлись за ними в другую страну и принялись следить. Известный охотник за головами притащил вас с территории Малфоев за шкирки прямо к французским аврорам, черт вас дери! Малфои уже написали жалобу, а Лорд Блэк очевидно лишил твою семью фамильной магии, Тонкс.

Та в ужасе прижала руки ко рту. Кингсли вновь вздрогнул. Амелия сжала руки в кулаки.

-Это будет чудо, если потомки основателей и Блэк не подадут на нас всех в суд. Они имеют право быть членами Визенгамота. Я даже не представляю, как их уже достал Альбус.

-С этим уже надо что-то делать, - процедил Грюм. - Ему лучше уже успокоиться. И Поттеров усмирить наконец.

Амелия поморщилась. Ее племянница регулярно ей писала. О безобразном поведении Чарли Поттера, гриффиндорцах и громовещателях для Дамблдора. Джеймс Поттер все еще давал интервью, плачась о своей судьбе. Все это вызывало лишь смех и еще больше неприязни.

-Что до вас, - поморщился Аластор, - вы будете обязаны заплатить штраф. Пока с вами разбираются, вы отстранены от работы.

-Н-нас уволят? - со страхом произнес Кингсли.

-Вполне возможно.  
____________________________________________________

Филиус со вздохом свернул газету. Северус оторвался от своей книги.

-Там написали, что с ними сделали?

-Тонкс уволили. Очевидно, все ее заслуги аврора опирались на ее способности метаморфа. Бруствер на испытательном сроке. Они оба заплатили штраф за слежку за Малфоями. Семье Тонкс сделали предупреждение. Видимо, Министерство думает, что они все помогали Альбусу, так как Андромеда была Блэком и не ладит с семьей.

-Их лишили семейной магии, как и Сириуса, да? - Помона со вздохом отложила план уроков. - Нимфадора обожала свою способность, но никогда не ладила со слизеринцами. Считала, что ее мать выгнали из семью ни за что. Похоже, нынешний Лорд Блэк так не посчитал.

-Они и Альбуса упомянули, - кивнул на газету профессор заклинаний. - И это после того, как на него ополчились Министерства Магии трех стран.

Северус только фыркнул. Минерва с какой-то печалью посмотрела на него.

-Ты ведь уйдешь после этого года, верно? - Он удивленно перевел на нее взгляд. - Альбус может говорить, что спас тебя, но он тот, кто нуждается в помощи. С тебя даже предыдущие обвинения сняли полностью. Тебя ничего не держит.

Он кивнул. Помфри вздохнул.

-Кто бы что ни говорил, но слизеринцы всегда стояли друг за друга. Теперь у них есть защита. Не только Лорда Певерелла, это выглядит.

Филиус кинул газету в камин.

-Я читал, что Лорд Когтевран переиздает книги, веками хранившиеся в замке Когтевран. За пределами Британии. Это бесценные знания.

Это правда. Гоблины даже помогли перенести замок во Францию за несколько гоблинских книг, что были там. Особняк Принцев Северус продал. Он не собирался возвращаться в Британию. Замок Когтевран стал хорошим домом для него с сыном, хотя они все еще часто жили у Реджи.  
___________________________________________________

Реджи открыл глаза. Из правого текла кровь. Он аккуратно сел, скидывая плед. Влад мгновенно поднял голову и призвал полотенце.

-Спасибо, - пробормотал Регулус, вытирая кровь.

-Что-то происходит? - хрипло спросил Бишоп, отгоняя сон.

-Дамблдор что-то пытается сделать. С пещерой и моим именем.

Бишоп прищурился.

-Он знает, что ты нашел крестражи? Как?

-Видимо, заметил мои поиски еще в Хогвартсе.

-Так он знает. Что ему это даст?

Регулус задумался. Что старый дурак пытался выкинуть? Пророчество, скорее всего. Но что еще?

-Он хочет рассказать о крестражах? - Регулус нахмурился. - Он отчаялся. Он расскажет о крестражах и пророчестве.

-А доказательства? Ты то причем?

Очень хороший вопрос. Дамблдор пытался пройти путь Регулуса.

-Возможно, он хочет выманить Лорда Блэка? - предположил Влад. - Сказать, что Волан-де-Морт убил Регулуса Блэка из-за крестража. Заручиться поддержкой Лорда Блэка или Когтеврана.

-Это логично, - кивнул Бишоп. - Он не знает, кто они на самом деле. Думает, что они помогают лишь из-за историй в прессе.

-Пора заканчивать с этим, - пробормотал Регулус.

В пещере осталась лишь его старая палочка. А в чаше ничего, кроме зелья. Он хотел оставить фальшивый медальон изначально, но что-то его остановило. _Правый глаз болел._

_____________________________________________________

Вайрок с усмешкой повернул бинокль. Поттеры совсем не умеют заметать следы. Дамблдор заручился их помощью. _Очень зря._ Вайрок провел языком по клыкам. Втягивать в это Реджи очень плохая идея.

Похоже, Дамблдо решил объявить о возрождении Темного Лорда, рассказать о крестражах. Рассказать, как беспокоится за ушедших студентов. Как начал проверять всех предыдущих учеников и сторонников Волан-де-Морта. Вспомнить Регулуса. Сириус бы в этом помог. Ведь это его брат. _Вайрок прямо видит, как Бишоп оскаливается в этом._ Сказать, что Чарли избранный и может чувствовать Темного Лорда. _Забавно._  
____________________________________________________

Северус лениво отложил вилку, когда Чарли Поттер с громким воем схватился за свой лоб, а Альбус торопливо бросился к нему. Студенты зашушукались. Флитвик посмотрел на встающего Северуса.

-Он снова что-то задумал?

-Это его последняя выходка, - усмехнулся Северус. - _Наше терпение лопнуло._


	13. court

Три дня Чарли время от времени выл от боли в шраме на лбу, когда вокруг были люди, и кричал о Темном Лорде. Это попало в газеты. Альбус говорил, что Темный Лорд собирал силы. Наверняка студенты, что покинули Хогвартс, были в опасности. _Лорд Певерелл затребовал собрание Визенгамота._  
______________________________________________________________

Собрался полный состав Визенгамота, процесс был полуоткрытым, так что присутствовала и пресса. Альбус мысленно порадовался. Наконец его послушают. Он видел, что сторонники Тома сидели рядом друг с другом. Но где?..

Лорды Гринграсс, Малфой, Нотт, Лестрейндж (Родольфус), Яксли, Паркинсон и Трэверс синхронно повернули головы ко входу. Через двери прошли Северус, мужчина с голубыми глазами, Амелия и двое мужчин, явно родственных Кроносу Каллахану.

-Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц.

Магический шар на платформе у входа вспыхнул, показывая правдивость слов. 

-Марволо Кадм Певерелл Гриффиндор Слизерин.

Шар вспыхнул.

Северус и Марволо прошли к своим. Нотт и Малфой освободили им места между собой. 

-Это Зефир Каллахан, Министр Магии Исландии, и Байон Каллахан, директор Магической Академии Салазара, - представила Амелия. - Их очень интересуют ваши речи о студентах Академии, директор Дамблдор.

-А-академия Салазара? - заикнулся тот.

-Все верно, - холодно ответил Байон. - У моей академии всегда были жесткие правила поступления и безопасности. Когда к нам обратился Лорд Блэк с просьбой взять бывших студентов Слизерина, мы согласились. Мы решили объединить наши усилия по защите студентов и их тяги к знаниям. Взять имя великого мага со способностью парселтанга, ветви лечебной магии, было честью для нас, разумеется.

Журналисты торопливо записывали каждое слово. Зефир наклонил голову.

-Разумеется, мы серьезно подходим к защите наших детей, поэтому мы здесь.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Альбус пытался не растерять слова. Это было неожиданно, но не сильно мешало его планам. Хотя имя Северуса выбило его из колеи. Как он мог ему не сказать? И Лорд Певерелл. Он смутно напоминал Тома, но не полностью. Очевидно, они имели схожие черты лица из-за общей крови. В конце концов, Том не мог вернуть себе свой нормальный облик. 

Альбус поведал залу о боли в шраме Чарли и пророчестве. _Темный Лорд был жив._ О странном поведении Регулуса Блэка на седьмом курсе. _Кроме Северуса, остальные экс-сторонники Тома ощетинились._ Как Альбус догадался, что Волан-де-Морт создал крестражи, и принялся их искать. Как нашел пещеру из прошлого Темного Лорда, где была палочка Регулуса, которую узнал Сириус. Когда он закончил, в зале была тишина. Амелия потерла лоб.

-Во-первых, где это пророчество?

Невыразимцы его принесли. _Оно было выполнено._ Альбус неверяще посмотрел на шар. Он надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Он не успел открыть рот.

-Авада не оставляет следов, - ровно проговорил Нотт. - Так отчего у мальчика вообще шрам?

Авроры привели возмущенных Поттеров. Невыразимцы проверили шрам.

-Это просто шрам от раны, которому не дали исчезнуть, - покачал головой один.

-Это не так! - рявкнул Джеймс. - Чарли спас всех от Темного Лорда! - Он насмешливо посмотрел на людей Марволо. - Не должны вы радоваться, что тот не успел прикончить вас, как слабого братца Сириуса?

Марволо оскалился, пока остальные напряглись. Магия затрещала вокруг. Джеймс побледнел. Альбус хотел вмешаться, но...

-Не вижу, чтобы ты был мертв, _братец Сириуса._

Мужчина с седыми волосами, зачесанными назад, прошел мимо шара, ярко вспыхнувшего от слов:

-Регулус Арктурус Блэк.  
____________________________________________________________

Реджи спокойно сел рядом с Родольфусом. Северус покачал головой.

-Умеешь ты эффектно появиться.

-Работа обязывает. Итак. - Регулус подался вперед. - Слышал, что вы меня в мертвецы записали, директор Дамблдор.

Тот несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

-Регулус, - произнес он наконец. - Я думал, что ты умер. Я нашел твою палочку в пещере с крестражем.

-Забавно, - слегка улыбнулся тот. - А крестраж?

-Он в чаше с ядом, боюсь, - ответил Альбус. - Но раз ты жив, ты можешь поведать нам об этом, не так ли? Ведь ты пошел за ним.

-Я пошел за _наводкой_ , - поправил Реджи. - Мне подкинули _очень_ правдоподобные сведения о том, что Темный Лорд пошел против законов магии. Но когда я пришел в ту пещеру, то понял, что за мной все время следили. Когда я попытался уйти, то в меня ударили заклинанием, я свалился в озеро с инферналами и там потерял палочку, но в итоге смог трансгрессировать оттуда, поскольку на дне чары антитрансгрессии были слабы. - Реджи наклонил голову. - Так как я не знал, кому доверять, то покинул Британию. Но забавная вещь, директор. Я сразу понял, что ищу крестраж, почему вы поняли лишь сейчас, если заметили мои поиски еще тогда?

Альбус побледнел. Судьи вперили в него мрачные взгляды. Марволо прищурился.

-Более того, директор, - ровно произнем он, обещая себе серьезно поговорить с Северусом и Регулусом. - Кит прав. От Авады шрамов не бывает. Но вы продолжаете настаивать, что между мальчиком и Темным Лордом образовалась связь. _Означает ли это живой крестраж?_

Поттеры побелели. Чарли неуверенно посмотрел на них, явно не понимая происходящее.

-Конечно же нет, - торопливо сказал Альбус. - Невыразимцы же проверили шрам.

-Тогда с чего вы взяли о связи? - подал голос Байон. - Помнится мне, был _второй ребенок._

Журналисты и судьи зашушукались. Корнелиус ударил молотком, призывая к тишине, хотя сам был бледен. Даже ему хаватало мозгов понимать, куда это вело.

-Гарри был моим наследником, - жестко сказал Слизерин. - А Темный Лорд возможным Лордом. Общая кровь и жертва Лили Поттер бы не дали мальчику погибнуть от убивающего заклятия. Значит ли это, что избранным из пророчества был Гарри Поттер? Поэтому оно выполнено, раз вы утверждаете, что Волан-де-Морт жив.

-Это был не Гарри, - встрял Сириус. 

-Так Волан-де-Морт мертв? - уточнил Яксли. - Вы все говорите о крестражах. Но за Регулусом следили, направив на этот след. Кто-то хотел списать его смерть на Темного Лорда. - Глаза мага сузились. - Почему вы не проверили ту чашу?

-Это яд, разработанный лично Темным Лордом, - встрял Альбус, чувствуя страх. _Все шло не по плану._ \- Его изучение займет...

-Как насчет сыворотки правду? - припечатал Гринграсс. - Вы очень уверены в своих словах, разве нет?

Все видели, как Дамблдор и Поттеры, включая Чарли, побледнели.

-Это вовсе не...

-Хватит, - прервала Амелия. - Показывайте, где пещера, директор, невыразимцы займутся ядом.  
___________________________________________________

Силами невыразимцев, Северуса и Марволо свойство яда были снижены достаточно, чтобы его можно было выпить без последствий, предварительно выпив противоядия сразу от нескольких сильных ядов. В стоящей перед залом суда чаше было пусто.

-Это невозможно, - пробормотал Альбус. - Регулус, возможно?..

Маги рядом с тем заметно ощетинились. Лестрейндж и Марволо даже чуть двинулись, будто загораживая его. Реджи смерил Альбуса ледяным взглядом.

-Меня туда заманили, директор. И я смотрел старые библиотечные записи. Именно вы убрали книгу о крестражах из библиотеки Хогвартса, как только стали директором.

Судьи зашипели. 

-Так это причина, мой наследник оказался с маглами, - процедил Марволо. - Вы думали, он живой крестраж. _Планировали убить его руками Волан-де-Морта?_

Альбус вздрогнул. Амелия зыркнула на Поттеров.

-Сыворотку правды сюда. _Немедленно._

Авроры направили палочки на дернувшихся к выходу Сириуса и Джеймса.

________________________________________________________

Они все выложили.

Сириус и Джеймс рассказали, что это была идея Альбуса. Он не сказал им о крестражах, но они были рады избавиться от Гарри. _Змееуст._ Они так же выложили правду о пятом курсе и том, что Люпин знал о Гарри.

Законов на такие случаи не было, к сожалению, да и они все валили на Дамблдора. Но из-за них погиб ребенок, так что легко они не отделались. 

Джеймс получил год Азкабана. Плачущего Чарли определили к Уизли на это время. Поттеры и Уизли все таки родственны друг другу. Так как все книги об избранности Чарли стали фальшивкой, то издательства потребовали компенсацию. Поттеры оказались без гроша. После выхода из тюрьмы Джеймсу придется сначала найти работу, а уже потом восстанавливать опекунство над сыном. 

Сириус получил три года за "шутку" над Северусом. Ремус год. Технически, он не контролировал себя в полнолуние, но он покрывал друзей.

С Дамблдором было сложнее. Он признался, что подозревал о крестражах с самого начала. Думал, что сможет победить. Но оказался слабее. Он определил, что в шраме Гарри была магия, так что решил использовать его. _Ради общего блага._ Девиз Гриндевальда взбесил многих.

-Как не смотри, но это просто домыслы, - протянул Реджи. - Темного Лорда не было с той самой ночи. Черные метки исчезли. Ни одного крестража не найдено. Как по мне, их и не было. Дамблдор просто свалил все на крестражи, потому что не хотел признать, что слабее Темного Лорда.

С этим все были согласны. Дамблдор не признал, что это он заманил Регулуса в пещеру, но он явно боролся с сывороткой правды с самого начала. Многие решили, что он сосредоточился на замалчивании этой детали, чтобы ему не дали срок за попытку убийства. 

Дамблдору дали шесть лет Азкабана. Макгонагалл назначили директором Хогвартса. Фоукс остался с ней. Фениксу явно надоели выходки хозяина.  
____________________________________________________________

Реджи только вошел в гостиную Малфоев, как его сбили с ног Нарцисса и Беллатриса, впечатав в Бишопа, кто был за ним. Тот удержал их всех на ногах.

-Регулус! - прорыдала Цисси, сжимая его в объятиях.

Остальные "взрослые дети Салазара" расселись по стульям. Северус приземлился на диван, Марволо с ним. 

_-Щеночек, -_ оскалился Бишоп, заметив Фенрира. 

Регулус фыркнул. Цисси и Белла так и не отпустили его, когда они все шлепнулись на диван.

-Я выскажу общее мнение, - изрек Люциус. - Какого Мерлина?!

Реджи рассказал им правду. О своих поисках, крестраже, трансгрессии неведомо куда, Арктурусе, жизни в магловском мире, Бишопе, Вайроке и остальных. Белла погладила его ожог на щеке. Северус рассказал, как нашел его, их плане и Гарри. Марволо прижал его к себе.

-Прости, Реджи, - тихо сказал он. 

Тот пожал плечами.

-Это в прошлом. У меня новая жизнь теперь. Хоть и не подходящая для чистокровного мага.

-Это не так, - покачал головой Рабастан. - Хоть ты и оставил магический мир, ты истинный Блэк. Ты помнишь семью и защищаешь то, что мы хотели еще до войны.

Фенрир показал Бишопу клыки, тот показал средний палец.

-Какие интересные у тебя знакомые, - хохотнул оборотень. - Это будет весело.

-Ты живешь в Бордо? - уточнил Родольфус.

-Ага, вам понравится.

Они решили не медлить.  
___________________________________________________________

Им и правда понравилось. Весь внутренний круг Марволо оккупировал "Кофейный сон". 

-Так вы родственники Реджи? - восхищалась Анет, наливая им кофе.

Хотя она и была маглом, она явно пришлась остальным по душе. _Она подруга Реджи как-никак._

-Именно, - кивнула Белла, наслаждаясь шоколадным тортом. - Вы давно знакомы?

-Лет восемь, - ответила Виолет. - Он говорил, что раньше был другим.

-Это точно, - подтвердила Цисси, пробуя дынный хлеб. - Не только внешне. Он был тактиком, а не бойцом. Сейчас у него другая аура.

-Он постоянно в разъездах, - пожала плечами Анет. - На такой работе приходиться много двигаться.

В пекарню вошли Влад и Ситх.

-Мы пропустили праздник? - усмехнулся судья.

-Мы только начали, - хмыкнул Регулус.

-Что там с Хогвартсом? - спросила Виолет.

-Так себе, - ответил Северус. - Им придется потрудиться, чтобы навести порядок. Я доучиваю до конца года и перехожу в Академию Салазара. 

-Мы добились цели, - заметил Кит. - Это не то, чего мы желали когда-то, но это неплохо. Репутация Дамблдора разрушена, наш факультет в безопасности, дети счастливы. По сути, это и были наши главные цели.

-Это верно, - кивнул Люциус. - Страна не имеет значения. Остальные сами решили нас презирать. У нас нет причин терпеть подобное.

Бишоп посмотрел на Реджи.

-Кстати, этот парень из Каллаханов все еще не сдается?

-Кронос упертый, - усмехнулся Ситх. 

Регулус спрятал улыбку в чашке кофе, когда остальные повернулись.

-Кронос Каллахан подбивает клинья к моему кузену? - сузила глаза Белла. - Ему лучше приготовиться к серьезному разговору со мной.

-В очередь, демоница, - осклабился Бишоп.

-Себе это скажи, старик, - прищурился Влад.

-Вас всех уже опередил Вайрок, - хмыкнул Северус. - Еще зимой.

-Этот!.. - рявкнули Бишоп и Влад.

Реджи пожал плечами.

-Мы с ним связаны душами, брат, хотя с тобой мы больше, чем соулмейты. Как он тебя обставляет, мне интересно?

Бишоп цыкнул.

-Рога бы ему пообломать. Хуже него только Конрад.

Анет прищурилась.

-Рога? Я так и не поняла, что он за существо.

-Хуже меня, - усмехнулся Влад.

Реджи и Бишоп переглянулись.

-Это правда, - сказали они. - Пусть так и остается.

Реджи отставил кружку.

-У всех своя темнота. Такова жизнь. Догадаетесь, значит, догадаетесь.

-Так забавнее, - усмехнулся Рихтер.

Их явно все это веселило. Северус покачал головой.

-Сейчас май. В июне наши детишки закончат первый год в Академии Салазара. Нужно отпраздновать все это.

-Хорошая идея, - кивнул Марволо. - Мы все наконец может вздохнуть спокойно.


	14. life

Северус с легкой улыбкой привалился к окну и смотрел, как Гадриан и его младшая сестра Эйлин бегают от Драко и Блейза по двору. Дети во всю развлекались на своих летних каникулах. Он уже видел спешащих к ним Теодора, Дафну и Асторию. Кто бы подумал, что они будут так счастливы?

Академия Слизерина была превосходным местом для них. Она считалась одной из лучших магических школ теперь. Конечно, кого попало туда не брали. Академия всегда ориентировалась на знания. Даже вступительные тесты были тяжелыми, но это того стоило. Несколько экс-гриффиндорцев даже смогли туда поступить. Сначала к ним относились настороженно, но они быстро доказали, что повторения Хогвартса там не будет. 

Северус знал, что Минерве нелегко. Ей и штату с трудом удалось примирить факультеты спустя год после заключения Альбуса, хотя выходки гриффиндорцев не были забыты. В том году ученики едва смогли сдать экзамены, им пришлось делать поблажки. Чарли Поттер и Рон Уизли так вообще остались на второй год. После раскрытия того, что избранным был Гарри, все окончательно отвернулись от Чарли. Хотя мальчик больше не кричал о Темном Лорде и спасении мира. Ему явно было тяжело без отца. После освобождения Джеймс кое-как нашел работу в каком-то магловском месте и вернул сына. Они жили скромно и старались лишний раз не попадаться людям на глаза. Люпин вскоре исчез. Поговаривали, он нарвался на охотников за головами, кто не были им впечатлены. Сириус погиб. Его тело нашли разорванным пополам неизвестным зверем у границ Франции. Охранники Азкабана сказали, что он часто бормотал во сне о Блэках. Похоронами занимался горюющий Джеймс. _Они сами выбрали друг друга._

Хогвартс не был на хорошем счету. Десятка три учеников забрали родители после всей этой истории. Поток поступающих уменьшился. Минерва уволила Трелони и Бинса и теперь пыталась улучшить программу обучения. Другие ей помогали по мере сил. У них была надежда. Северус же стал преподавателем Академии. Ему грело душу воодушевление студентов на зельеварении. Особенно когда Гадриан поступил и ходил за отцом по пятам. Все знали, что мальчик станет зельеваром. 

Люциус и Антонин тоже стали учителями. Первый учил праву и политике, второй заклинаниям. Они все хорошо сработались с другими учителями. Так как Академия имела четкую образовательную программу, по паре учителей на нескольких предметах было только на руку.

Благодаря книгам из замка Когтевран, Северус смог создать зелье от бесплодия. Беллатриса и Родольфус ожидали девочку в скором времени. Они жили в доме Реджи, где им помогали Анет и Виолет. Дома Регулуса, Малфоев и Слизерина стали основными местами сборов детей Салазара. Благодаря Реджи, они могли неплохо сливаться с магловским миром теперь. Конечно, родниться с маглами чистокровные не собирались, но пользовались магловскими технологиями с удовольствием, как только разобрались с их функциями.

Северус почувствовал руки Марволо вокруг себя.

-С возвращением, - улыбнулся зельевар. - Детишки Фенрира загоняли тебя?

Марволо фыркнул.

-Не представляю, откуда в них столько энергии. Сейчас там Реджи. Они с Фенриром спорят уже полчаса.

-Что-то никогда не меняется, - хмыкнул Северус. - Они оба скучали по своим спорам.

Фенрир теперь время от времени просится на миссии с Регулусом. Тот берет его, если там точно замешаны маги или существа. Бишоп и Сивый явно с удовольствием устраивали потасовки.

-О чем ты так усиленно думал?

-О жизни, - пожал плечами Северус. - О том, как все обернулось. Это хорошая жизнь.

Марволо обнял его крепче. Слизерин все еще не верил своему счастью. Он вернул себе разум, душу и _любовь_. Он никогда так не нервничал, как в тот момент, когда делал Северусу предложение пять лет назад.

Они наконец освободились из круга презрения и подхалимов. Министерство Магии Британии по-немногу перестраивалось. Стало ясно, как они полагались на влияние и средства темных семей. Вскрылось, что некоторые сотрудники прикарманивали деньги из пожертвований, как это было со стипендиями Хогвартса. Август сказал, что треть всех сотрудников уволили в конечном итоге. Он сам перешел в Министерство Исландии и связал жизнь с Рабастаном. 

Когда Альбус вышел из Азкабана, то пытался вернуться в Хогвартс, но Минерва вышибла его. Он все еще говорил о Темном Лорде. Его забрали в Святой Мунго, в отделение для душевно больных в итоге.

Марволо с усмешкой посмотрел, как Эйлин свалила Драко на землю. Маленькая принцесса, которую они с Северусом удочерили совсем крошкой. Реджи принес ее с задания. Единственную выжившую. Он не сказал, почему принес ее именно им. Но Марволо всегда будет ему благодарен. Не только за дочь.

-Это хорошая жизнь, - повторил он за мужем.

Не идеальная. Не та, которую они воображали до войны со светом. Но возможно намного лучшая, чем та, что их ожидала в случае победы. Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти канули в лету. Забыты. Потомки основателей оставили Британию, не пролив ни капли крови, но отомстив. Почему-то Марволо думал, что его далекий предок не был бы против такого расклада. Тот защищал магических детей и истинных магов. Они сделали тоже. _Дети Салазара Слизерина наконец нашли свое место в мире._


End file.
